Bullheaded
by CitrusExtrodinaire
Summary: Challenge by Zweig. Adam Taurus was destined for a tragic ending. But a bit of divine intervention affords him a chance at changing such a dismal ending into something truly great. Something that was always within his reach, had he grasped it. The chance to be a hero. The nice thing about being descended from bulls is that they're pretty darn stubborn.
1. Our New Life

Chapter 1: Our New Life

A sharp, metallic _CLANK _echoed through a blood-red valley, Adam Taurus standing frozen in disbelief as someone he had trusted, considered a friend, a comrade, a _partner, _severed the connecting clasps of the train they had just fought through not more than a minute ago, rapidly separating them at an ever growing pace.

"...Blake?"

Reality reasserted itself as the bull Faunus prepared himself to leap across the gap. It was still small enough that he could make the jump easily, confront his closest confidant and ask just what the Hell had come over her-

-and instead he collapsed onto one knee with a wet cough, hands flying to his skull as an agonizing pain dominated every sense he had, the sensation so overwhelming that all the Faunus could do was shiver and try not pass out.

"_Did...did I miss an Atlesian? What hit me?!"_

Gritting his teeth and fighting back the pain Adam shakily rose to his feet, hand grasping Wiltand preparing to draw against whatever enemy had ambushed him-

-and found nothing, only the scattered petals that remained of the walker he and Blake had destroyed moments ago...Blake!

Whirling around the Faunus refocused, bracing himself for a far more strenuous leap to reach the swiftly departing train-

_[Don't.]_

-and stumbled forward as a calm, domineering voice echoed through what felt like his very mind.

"Wh-what? Show yourself!"

His weapons once more prepared to draw the young man spun on the spot, hand tightened around his favored blade's hilt...and _still _saw nothing.

_[Relax, I'm not physically present. No need to get all stressed out.]_

"You hide yourself from me and then ask that I _not _worry? That sounds exactly like what an enemy would say! Who are you?!"

A dry chuckle sounded throughout Adam's mind before the voice replied, _[Always so quick to anger, aren't you? That'll get you into trouble one day, you know.]_

A furious snarl left the Faunus' throat, giving up on his search to instead, in a bid to focus through the pain wracking his skull, try to shut out the intruder in his own mind.

_[Like I said, Adam...relax. You'll be in full control of our body in due time. For now just play along, it'll make things easier for us.]_

"What do you mean, 'our body'? How are you even doing this?!"

_[I meant exactly what I said. Consider yourself lucky, young man. You've been marked for divine intervention, of a sorts.]_

Adam tensed, his jaw locking before he tersely replied, "Divine intervention? What, are you some kind of prophet?"

_[Well, funny you should mention that…]_

Adam almost stumbled as a wave of vertigo hit him-

* * *

"_It's nice to finally have time to ourselves, don't you think?"_

"_Leave me ALONE!"_

…

"_Let go of the past, Adam. Do it for yourself."_

"_Just forget it all? Is that what you did to me? Just threw our memories away?!"_

…

"_People hurt me long before we met. All sorts of people, all sorts of ways. But no one hurt me quite like you. You didn't leave scars...you just left me alone."_

…

"_Did she make that promise to you? Or to the person you were pretending to be?"_

…

"_Moment of truth, Yang! Do you think you're faster than you were at Beacon?!"_

…

_A single Faunus, impaled on either side by one he had once trusted and the one she had left him for-_

* * *

_ -_and a wave of nausea almost left the Faunus puking up whatever it was he had last eaten.

"_T-that...that was ME? I DIED?! And how could I do that to Blake?! To another Faunus?! And who was that _Human _she was with, that Yang woman?!"_

_[That's your future, since you're asking.]_

Denial coursed through the Faunus' veins.

"I would _never _stoop that low! To pursue and torture a Faunus, to do that to _Blake? _If you want to distract and mislead me you'll have to do better than that!"

A dry chuckle echoed in his mind.

_[Funnily enough, quite a few people would agree with you. At least about the part that those _aren't _the kind of things you would do. But for the moment, we need to tackle other subjects. Relocate your men and their camp as soon as you return, then head to Menagerie.]_

Adam had to bite back on a frustrated curse, instead coldly asking, "And just _why_, exactly, would I do any of those things?"

_[Because otherwise a great many of your soldiers will die for no reason. And the second is just because we'll need a few days to properly talk things out. Peace of mind will be a hard thing to come by in this climate.]_

Locking an aggravated growl behind clenched teeth the red-haired man lowered his guard slightly, stating, "Whoever you are, I expect you to answer all of my questions once this is over with. Is that understood?"

Another bit of laughter came from the mysterious person that had suddenly started conversing with him, alongside an agreement of, _[Seeing as how that's what I was planning on, certainly. You'd best be getting a move on, the remaining security on this train won't sit around forever, you know.]_

Grudgingly agreeing to that particular statement Adam quickly made to leap away from the target of their mission...but not before casting a longing glance towards where, if he squinted, he could just _barely _make out the retreating sight of the car Blake had left on.

...He forced himself to put the matter out of sight and mind, at least for the moment. Not only had that vision disturbed him, he had other Faunus under his command that he had to look after, he couldn't put one life over the many.

* * *

Menagerie was as Adam remembered it, even though he had only spent a small portion of his life residing within its borders.

But that portion had left a lasting impact. A kingdom where Faunus could walk freely, where _they _were in control of their destiny..._not _Humans.

He allowed himself a few seconds to calmly enjoy the warm, bustling atmosphere of the busy port before once more putting on his leader persona and stepping off the old, rattling Bullhead that had carried him to Menagerie.

Air traffic to the Faunus land was far less prevalent than it was to any of the other four kingdoms, but the White Fang had quickly bribed or threatened the few pilots that did fly those routes into keeping their mouths shut about any 'unlawful' movements.

It had been a stroke of luck that Adam had found one of those flights departing just as he wished to, the relocation of his men and women happening in record time. They had been planning to leave anyway so it was a simple matter to quickly break camp and move on...as well as to temporarily pass on leadership to Lieutenant Bonesaw.

_[So you are capable of something as __peaceable__ as contemplation. I suppose there's hope for you yet.]_

Stoicism instantly turned into annoyance, the Faunus muttering under his breath, "And I hope that I will soon be rid of you."

_[I wouldn't hold my breath. You and I are going to be stuck together for a _long _time to come. Mostly forever, or however long you end up living.]_

...Adam privately reflected that as soon as he found out the identity of the person doing this to him, he was going to kill them. _Slowly._

_[Seeing as how that would be a form of suicide, I'd advise against it.]_

This time the bull Faunus didn't bother to hide his curse, good mood spoiled as the damnable voice continued to laugh.

* * *

The White Fang headquarters were as impressive as ever, if not more so since he'd last seen them. Even the reception hall had gone through some serious renovations, now a towering room with support columns thicker than he was, a seemingly infinite carpet of bright crimson that lead to a throne dominated by the White Fang's sigil, their leader seated directly below it.

Adam approved of the changes. He had never been a fan of Ghira's more subdued and humble practices, of appearing small and nonthreatening. This imperial majesty was far more befitting of the White Fang's presence and goals, of their importance to the eventual dominance of the Faunus species.

Dropping to one knee and bowing his head, as was customary, Adam awaited Sienna's words.

"Yet another resounding success on your part, Adam. Destroying a significant amount of Schnee material before escaping cleanly-as well as leaving survivors to spread the tale-was a masterstroke. Far more tactical and lucrative than your usual modus operandi of killing anyone and everything even remotely nearby."

The male Faunus clenched his jaw, biting down on his instinctive reply which was...less than polite.

He had a great deal of respect for Sienna Khan, but her surgical and limited approval of lethal action was outright maddening sometimes. Better than Ghira, but he couldn't help but sometimes wonder-

* * *

"_If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong"_

_A quick skip forward, an unsheathed sword-_

_-and the tiger Faunus was run through in a cowardly surprise attack, the mask wearing Faunus grinning as he said, "I know. Thank you, Sienna. You were there when our people needed you...but they need me now. I'm sorry you couldn't see this through to the end."_

* * *

-a retch left Adam at the sudden scene, his mind once more instinctively rejecting the sight of him assassinating Sienna in front of the very throne she sat upon.

"_What...what do you keep showing me?! What is all this?!"_

He had been able to distance and distract himself from the idea of attacking and attempting to kill Blake, if only because it seemed so outlandish a concept as to be laughable.

But this? He...he had just been about to ponder whether Sienna was the right leader for the White Fang.

…

What he had considered a disturbing fantasy and nothing more suddenly seemed far more frightening and real.

"...dam? Adam!"

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, the bull Faunus almost drawing his weapon in a startled panic-

-before he realized it was just Sienna, staring at him with clear concern.

"Adam, are you all right? You suddenly sounded sick and were mumbling something..."

Inwardly cursing himself the young man quickly replied, "My apologies, I'm fine. It must have been something I ate. It has been awhile since I've last visited Menagerie."

His leader didn't buy his story for a single second, if the skeptical expression was any hint.

"Something you ate? Adam, I've barely even seen you so much as physically _tired_, never mind ill. What's really bothering you?"

"_The fact that I just saw a short vision in which I slaughtered you on the spot. That I saw myself hunt and attack someone I care deeply about. That even my own _head_ doesn't seem to be safe now."_

What he instead said was, "I'd...prefer not to talk about it. It's not important either way, nor is it a hindrance."

For a moment he dared to hope his excuse would work-

"Guards, leave us."

-and instead he resisted the urge to grind his teeth in frustration as the masked and armored protectors filed out of the room without further comment.

Within a minute it was just him and Sienna.

"...Sit with me, Adam."

Abandoning a great deal of her imperiousness and aloofness in favor of bonelessly collapsing onto the lowest step of the dais, the tiger Faunus raised an eyebrow at Adam, awaiting his reciprocation of the gesture.

...He couldn't help but briefly smile, the nostalgia in that familiar gesture a reminder of more..._simple _times, when it was just a few Faunus trying to make a difference, not the sprawling small army they were now.

Sienna would often act very much like a normal cat, lazily throwing herself onto whatever surface was both available and soft whenever a moment of rest was to be found.

Rising to his feet the bull Faunus did so, albeit far more gracefully.

"Spill. What's really got your horns in a twist, hmm?"

Huffing out a sigh, Adam decided the truth-at least a part of it-would explain things in a way that didn't leave his leader thinking him mad.

"This last mission...Blake left us."

The beautiful woman's eyes widened, her voice sharp as she asked, "Left you?! What do you mean?"

Doing his best to keep the hurt out of his voice Adam replied, "She just went AWOL in the middle of the operation. No explanation, no warning...just up and disappeared. More to the point, these past few weeks I've been feeling...tired, I suppose."

The tiger Faunus took a moment to process his words before pinching the bridge of her nose, grumbling, "Well I suppose things could be worse...dammit, I'm not looking forward to telling Ghira his daughter has gone missing..."

Adam held his tongue, deciding not to voice his opinion on Blake's father at the moment.

"And as for you...take three days to rest, Adam."

"What?! Three days?! My men are awaiting new orders after I had them move camp-"

A raised hand cut off his words, the leader of the White Fang calmly explaining, "You can afford these three days, Adam...I'm planning on sending you to our Vale Branch immediately afterward to assume command. With the Vytal Festival on the horizon, a few key demonstrations of our might and purpose will carry a strong message. Given your recently shown ability to be surgical and precise rather than indiscriminate, I have full confidence you will both be able to think of a plan and carry it out."

Adam...was actually surprised at the offer. He had certainly proven himself to be an able commander, but command of an entire branch, during what could be the most momentous moment of their organizations history?

He offered a nod of his head, prior frustrations set aside for the moment before replying, "I won't fail you, Sienna."

A small, coy smile lit up the woman's face and, for just a moment, Adam felt himself grow shy and was quite grateful for the mask covering a fair portion of his face. Sienna Khan _was _an incredibly beautiful woman who he'd been close to over the years, with dark skin, a wild attractiveness and easygoing demeanor that could seamlessly shift into authoritative leadership.

"I know you won't. We'll meet tomorrow morning and discuss the finer points of your assignment then. Take one of the spare rooms and get some rest."

The male Faunus nodded, taking his leave without further comment...and had to bite back on a scowl as a now familiar voice stated, _[Perfect timing. We can have our little conversation now.]_

"And you had best explain in detail, or else..."

_[Or else what? Unless you plan on slamming your metaphysical head repeatedly against a wall, causing me any level of harm is going to be an exercise in futility.]_

Taurus merely scowled, choosing to ignore the maddening voice...for now.

* * *

"Very well, we're alone. Start talking."

Adam had gone to great lengths to secure his room. The bolt was locked, chain attached, chair wedged against it, curtains drawn and lights dimmed, his body lightly perched on the edge of his bed, Wilt and Blush securely held in his grasp as he readied himself for anything.

The only luxuries he'd allowed himself were to remove his mask and boots.

_[You might want to lay down before we begin. This will likely take all night and I don't think that position you're in will be terribly comfortable come the morning.]_

"And that's none of your concern."

_[If you don't relax, I'm not explaining jack.]_

Resisting the urge to start breaking things Adam grudgingly did so, feeling the soft mattress envelop his body...a surprising wave of exhaustion hitting him as he did so, the material feeling as light and pleasant as a cloud after months of fairly rough camping.

_[Was that so hard? And now we can talk pleasantly.]_

"That remains to be seen."

_[In that case...let's begin.]_

Adam felt a worrying sense of vertigo and jolted, his body suddenly panicking as if it had tripped-

* * *

_-and awoke in a...strange setting, to say the least. He was still on the bed he'd been laying on a second prior...but there was a strange _glow _to the room now, a haze that made everything seem to flow, as if viewed through a tub of water or under the influence of narcotics._

"_What is this?"_

_[A bit of a communal movie room, for lack of a better word. Here, watch.]_

_A stream of images and battles, betrayals and alliances flashed before him, each as real and visceral as if he was _there_._

_Him, tearing Menagerie apart through the assassination of the family of someone he considered dear to him._

_Him, screaming in rage as he slaughtered White Fang revolutionaries and defiled the throne of his organization._

_...Him, Adam Taurus, _stabbing _Blake amidst a burning campus, playing and joking with her feelings before the killing blow._

"_ENOUGH! Any more of these lies and I will refuse to entertain these absurd fantasies any longer! That is NOT me! I've given my _life _to protect and ensure my species' future, why would I do my best to ensure its downfall?!"_

_[Again, it's funny you should mention that, seeing as how many others would agree...but I'm here to stop that. Tell me, are you familiar with the gods of Light and Dark?]_

_Adam tried-and failed-to not roll his eyes._

"_That old children's tale? Yes, I'm familiar. What of it?"_

_[...Well, you'd best start believing, because I'm an emissary of the two.]_

…

"_...What."_

_[Perhaps a quick bit of history then. The Gods of Light and Dark are all powerful, but not infallible. Long ago, a Human convinced the species to rise up against the gods and they, surprise surprise, put their foot down before abandoning Remnant in its entirety...but they never forgot about this little world of ours. More specifically, they never forgot about the people who had been duped into something that they didn't really have any clear understanding of. So they sent me.]_

_Adam felt his eye twitch._

"_...They sent you. To _me. _A man who would happily enslave all of Humanity if it meant Faunus could reign ascendant. You'll pardon me for calling-"_

_[Bullshit?]_

_Adam tried his best to count to ten._

_[Clever jokes aside-]_

"_THAT WAS THE OPPOSITE OF CLEVER!"_

_[There's a good reason for this arrangement. The God of Light was originally going to send a chosen champion who could inspire and lead Humanity but the God of Dark predictably weighed in. Being something of a fan of chaos and unpredictability, the God allowed this to occur...on the condition that said chosen champion was a Faunus, one who despised Humans. An interesting twist, right?]_

"_...More like a sickening and utterly futile one."_

_[I think it's fascinating. It actually put quite the dent in the God of Light's list of individuals…]_

_Adam scowled, grudgingly asking, "For the sake of the argument, why did this supposed God even need to send a 'champion'? Was it truly afraid that Humanity would be subjugated by the Faunus?"_

_A dry chuckle escaped the mystery voice._

_[It was afraid the Humans and Faunus would be subjugated-as in, eaten-by the Grimm. And so, here I am. Freshly dead and sent to save the world. How's that for an epitaph?]_

_Adam tapped Wilt's handle in agitation, coldly asking, "And now we're back at where we started. Who, exactly, are you? That you would be chosen by these beings?"_

_A moment of playful silence passed, as if an invisible bow was being offered._

_[The name is Carl Bertram, Adam Taurus. In my past life I was a Human veterinarian, now gifted the opportunity to save a world from destruction...or at least an extraordinarily painful victory.]_

_A low growl left the bull Faunus._

"_A Human. Of _course_."_

_A light chuckle left the newly named Carl, Adam gritting his teeth before asking, "So what do you have to gain by doing this? Power? Wealth? I find the idea of a Human doing anything for free..._unlikely."

_[Oh? Does someone _need _a reason to avert incredible tragedy and loss, if the power and opportunity to do so was gifted to them? Maybe I'm just a nice guy…]_

_Before Adam could reply to that statement in a colorful and disbelieving manner new images appeared before him._

_An unremarkable, plain looking Human with pale skin and dark hair, dressed in some manner of medical equipment bent over what looked to be a dog, stress and worry clear in his eyes even as his hands confidently worked a needle and thread-_

_-the same man, dark bags under his eyes but a radiant smile handing over a small feline to an ecstatic teenager-_

_-a more somber expression, mouth forming inaudible words to a teary elderly couple as a small blotch of blood adorned his clothing-_

_Adam shook is head, setting aside the images and focusing on what mattered to him._

"_So that was you. You really are a Human."_

_[Did I ever imply otherwise?]_

_The young man set his face in a resolute expression._

"_Then I'll tell you now...I would rather _die _than help a Human in its quest to save its species."_

_To his annoyance Carl merely made a contemplative hum, remarking, [Careful with that indiscriminate racism, Adam...that's what gets you into trouble in those futures the gods provided me with.]_

_Adam's hand once more tightened on Wilt's hilt, his grip powerful enough to make the material creak._

"_You proclaim to have been shown the future. Does that mean you also know the past?"_

_[Yours, I do. Snippets of a few other peoples. Why?]_

_The Faunus' words came out as an enraged roar._

"_Then you should KNOW what Humans did to me! What they did to my friends! What they did to my people! What they did to my parents-"_

_His words abruptly halted, old grief causing a lump in his throat to form and tears to gather in his one working eye, a furious wipe of his hand drying them once more._

_[...Yes, I do know. And I'll be honest with you. If those responsible for your loss and suffering were to be magically transported to us at this very moment...well, I have quite the extensive medical knowledge. I could give you a list of what arteries and organs cause a slow death, then bust out the popcorn and soda.]_

_The spiteful tone and harsh words caused Adam the briefest of pauses, honestly not expecting that reply at all._

_[Watch.]_

_Once more memories began to play...and even Adam, no stranger to the violence and queasiness of battle and death, felt a bit of unease._

_A canine, legs brutally cut off with a blunt instrument of some kind, cold and shivering with mange and fleas on an operating table-_

_-an old dog, teats hanging wildly and heavy as she laid on the side of a road, ribs sticking through skin as unhealthy puppies fruitlessly suckled at dry wells, the owner not responding to the calls gained from her collar-_

_-a grey cat, left eye a mess of puss, scar tissue and leaking fluids from where it was branded, desperately trying to hide from anything that even resembled a Human form-_

_[You know...I came to hate the people who did these kinds of things. Who took poor, clueless creatures and tortured or crippled them, for no apparent reason than they _could_. Who turned these poor souls into traumatized, frightened personalities that would forever remember that it was a _Human _that did this to them. But…]_

_More images flowed, of a family gathered over the body of an old, healthy mutt, crying and hugging it as the tail slowly wagged in contentment-_

_-a baby girl, squealing in delight as a large dog came running out of an operating room, showing the chortling baby with frantic licks-_

_-a young man, sitting in some kind of waiting room as he worriedly fussed and hugged a sickly cat-_

_-a group of uniformed people standing before a casket, a picture of yet another dog laid beside it as they all saluted, faces teary and expressions filled with loss-_

_[So then...what should I do with all this hate? Reserve it for all the people who would walk through my clinic's doors, regardless of whether they treated their pets well or not? I mean, the people who did those horrific things _also _owned them, did they not? Or should I focus that hate, save it for the ones truly responsible?]_

_Carl's tone was solemn._

_[You can see where I'm going with this, can't you?]_

_Adam quickly regained his wits, firing back, "You would equate the lives of animals with my people? That's a false comparison and _not _the same thing at all!"_

_A dark, humorless chuckle left the Human as one last memory played._

_A young Faunus boy, strapped to a table with his limbs restrained by crude shackles and a trio of Humans surrounding him, sneering glares on their faces._

"_So this is the little shit that's been stealing extra rations and spreading them around, huh?"_

_The other two nodded, smirking as the boy defiantly spit at the one leaning on a rod of metal submerged in a strange box of some kind._

"_Spirited, too. Well we've been having having all sorts of disciplinary issues these past few weeks and I think it's time we quell the herd, wouldn't you agree?"_

_The boy remained silent as the man withdrew the metal instrument-_

_-and paled as its glowing end was revealed, showing the initials 'SDC' in blazing heat._

"_A little message should go a long way in showing that we mean business, hold him still, boys."_

_The two other men grabbed the smaller male's neck and head, holding it still as he began to thrash and buck, yelling, "Y-you won't get away with this! We're people too, others will come to help us and when they do-"_

"_We're people too?"_

_A chilly silence filled the room as the three chuckled._

"_News flash, kid. You're _not _people. You're just animals that _look _like Humans and sometimes you all need to be reminded of that."_

_The brand hovered right over the hyperventilating boy's left eye._

"_Oh, and no one will care if some of the livestock earns the odd scar here or there~."_

_The implement descended, the hiss of burning flesh and agonized screams echoing in the room-_

_-and Adam Taurus forced himself to _breathe_, to control himself and stop shaking as, for just a moment, it had been _him _back in that room, held immobile and helpless…_

_[Just animals, huh? Not people? Not thinking, feeling creatures?]_

_Even to his own ears, Adam's reply was weak and fading._

"_It's...it isn't the same..."_

_[Fair enough, it's not a perfect comparison, I'll give you that...but _you _believe it, now don't you?]_

_Carl's headshake was an almost tangible thing._

_[Are you starting to see it now? What this 'us vs them' mentality is going to lead to? I've shown you the future...and in it? You're the one holding the brand, Adam. Decrying an entire species as beasts and hurting anyone and everyone that gets in your way. Just because you _can.]

…

_Whatever denial the bull Funhaus had about this matter had long since been crushed, only a hollow feeling left in its wake. The memories, the arguments, the _truth _of Carl's words...he was at a loss of what to say or do._

_The Human let him take his time, the red-haired male eventually asking a question on a topic that didn't seem to run the risk of shattering his worldview._

"_You said we would be together forever...what did you mean by that? Are you going to be constantly narrating my life now?"_

_[...In a manner of speaking.]_

"_What does _that _imply?"_

_[My memories and experiences will stay with you, but my personality, my ego? That will, for the most part, be well and gone. This isn't carl Bertram's mind and body, it's yours. The deal with the Gods was that I would have a few days to speak to you, inform you of events to come...and then I'll be gone. Mostly.]_

_Adam shifted, remarking, "So that's why you accepted their offer. You weren't going to survive it anyway."_

_[Pretty much, yeah. I was already dead, might as well sneak in one last good deed, right?]_

_Adam refrained from commenting out of politeness, instead deciding to question, "When you say your memories and experiences..."_

_[You might find yourself acting a bit different from before, granted. Probably a fair bit calmer if our recent conversations are anything to judge...but you will still largely be you. But you'll have the very same memories and foresight the Gods gifted to me...along with a few extras.]_

_Adam's lips curled in suspicion and distaste._

"_A few extras?"_

_[Well as a bit of a deal sweetener the Gods gifted my soul an Aura and Semblance. Those will be combined with yours so you'll have an extra leg up over how you used to be.]_

"_Two Semblances? How does _that_ work?"_

_An inaudible shrug._

_[Two souls in one body, I suppose. The mechanics of it escape me.]_

_The Faunus felt his frown deepen._

"_And what is this about my personality changing? A Human's mind and thoughts infecting my own? Not exactly pleasant."_

_Carl merely chuckled._

_[Well it's happening regardless of the way either of us feel about it, so no point in complaining. What'll come will come.]_

"_Easy for you to say..."_

_The Human snickered at Adam's sour tone, a moment of silence passing between the two before the disembodied voice sighed._

_[That's pretty much it then. I said my bit and will be...I dunno, absorbed come tomorrow morning, I guess. Believe it or not, I've never done anything like this before.]_

_Adam felt...conflicted. On one hand he despised this stranger-this Human-for talking down to him, aggravating him and apparently meddling with both his personality, thoughts and powers._

_...The other, more rational side of him quietly suggested that this was a lucky break, that if there was even the slightest chance that _any _of this was real and not a horrific hallucination...then quite the high caliber Dust round had just been avoided._

_A grudging sigh left the bull Faunus._

"_I would say it's been a pleasure, but...no particular reason to lie to a dead man."_

_Carl openly laughed, replying, [See? You're sense of humor is already improving!]_

_Adam merely growled._

_[Best of luck, young man. I can't exactly profess to having any sort of lifelong investment in this world, you or anything else...but then, I don't need any of that to wish you luck in averting the coming crisis, now do I? Good hunting, Adam Taurus. And don't be racist, you have enough memories now to show you why that's a bad idea.] _

_The Faunus' mouth twisted in distaste._

"_You say that as if it was easy."_

_A sudden wave of exhaustion hit the male as his eyes drooped, only a fading echo of Carl's words ringing in his head._

_[Who knows? Maybe you'll meet a few people that'll change your mind...you lucky stud, you.]_

* * *

When Adam awoke the next morning the first thing he did was check his head in the mirror for signs of trauma or swelling.

...Unfortunately he was as healthy as ever, so last night likely wasn't a concussion induced nightmare.

Perhaps most unfortunate of all was that he could no longer deny that it was _real_.

His Aura felt...powerful, as if it had doubled in size in the span of a few hours, memories that weren't his racing through his mind in a jumbled, confusing mess.

...Even he had a limit to his stubbornness and this was most certainly a limit breaker.

"Human? Carl?"

…

No reply. Not even the hint of a whisper.

Adam...wasn't sure how to feel about the strange Human's absence so instead he focused on the events that were to come, trying to make sense of their jumbled timeline and placement.

...The more he observed and organized them the more apprehensive, calculating and eventually gleeful he became.

The fall of Beacon, the Maidens, Salem, Torchwick, Ozpin...and Blake. Her team. RWBY.

Adam heaved a sigh and rubbed his head upon examining that last bit of info.

Blake...really had believed him a monster, hadn't she?

Shoving that thought aside as he glanced at the clock Adam made for the headquarter's breakfast hall, resigning himself to continuing his plotting and examination at a later date. For now?

For now he had to eat, his stomach incessantly rumbling at him.

Apparently, a soul merger left one with a voracious appetite.

* * *

**So as stated in the description this is a challenge by Zweig, a challenge in which Adam gets a bit of a helping hand by some deific powers and goes on a, shall we say, slightly different path.**

**PM Zweig or me for details on challenge, story will remain clear to keep surprise for those who want it.**


	2. A Certain Duo

Chapter 2: A Certain Duo

...When was the last time he had actually sat down and properly taken the time to enjoy a meal, to savor its taste and flavor?

As Adam felt the crisp tang of pineapple run over his tongue and slowly slip down his throat, the unfamiliar sensation a welcome change of pace-

-wait. Pineapple?

And just like that the Faunus' mood soured, stabbing into his bowl of fruit with annoyance, as if the breakfast was personally responsible for this affront.

He'd figured his newest circumstances would be confusing. Merging his soul with that of the Human's meant the influx of a lifetimes worth of memories and foresight that wasn't his would be a monumental task of recognizing what was real and what wasn't. He'd been worried he'd have to fight and constantly focus on _who he was_, a perpetual struggle to maintain an ego of his own.

...Instead what had occurred was a constant stream of low-level mistakes and conflicting identities that largely served to merely piss him off.

A Hakardi-head screwdriver was a _Phillips-head _screwdriver_._ A bottle of refreshing Nistam water was instead _Dasani _water_. _And now a gourd fruit, freshly picked from the desert oasis dotting Menagerie, was a damned _pineapple._

...He actually almost missed having Carl in his head, if only so he could voice his complaints to the Human. High, loud and repeatedly.

"And just what did that poor fruit do to you, Adam?"

The bull Faunus looked up from his vengeful spearing of tangy culprit to meet Sienna's amused gaze, biting back an irritated growl as he grumpily chewed on it, replying, "Nothing. Just thought of an annoying Human I met a while ago."

The tiger Faunus raised an eyebrow, asking, _"You_ met an annoying Human? I suppose it would be safe to assume that they're dead then?"

"Not nearly dead enough. Whatever, it's not important."

Which was the opposite of true but he wasn't about to admit that. To her credit Sienna merely raised an eyebrow before stating, "Moving on then...do you feel better, having rested now?"

"_I actually feel immeasurably worse. But there's no way in Hell I__ can tell her what happened__."_

"I do. I'll leave for Vale tomorrow and begin familiarizing myself with the assets and forces we have on hand."

Seeing as how it was just the two of them in the cafeteria at the moment, Sienna was being her far more relaxed self, dropping her chin into an open palm as she glared at him, remarking, "That isn't three days rest, Taurus."

"But it's almost two, and that's about what you expected me to actually take, correct?"

A roll of the tiger Faunus' eyes answered Adam's query perfectly.

"Well I hope you're ready for this upcoming operation then. I'm sending Illia to the Vale branch in a few weeks once she's back and the girl is going to be distraught once she catches wind of Blake's disappearance."

Adam's grip briefly tightened around the fork in his grasp before it relaxed, the knowledge that Blake would also be in Vale and that he could meet her then calming him slightly.

Instead he asked, "The chameleon Faunus? I remember her. Had a significant crush on Belladona but never truly pursued it."

"Indeed. Shame about her love that could never be, seeing as how the two of you ended up so close."

Adam merely shrugged, replying, "She had a better chance than she gave herself credit for. I'm fairly certain Blake is bisexual. And we weren't dating."

A brief silence fell over the room, Sienna blinking once before saying, "Oh. I never knew that."

"Not many did."

Including him, if it weren't for all of those damned memories cascading throughout his brain, of how the cat Faunus fell for that Human woman, Yang.

…

_That _revelation was going to take some getting used to.

"Hmm..it seems I was right."

Adam glanced up at Sienna as he idly buttered a slice of bread.

"About what?"

"About you needing rest. You seem-and are acting-far more at ease right now than I've seen you in years."

The bull Faunus cocked his head in open disbelief. He didn't _feel _more at ease, if anything he felt more aggravated and annoyed than ever.

"I am?"

"You are."

Sienna briefly frowned before admitting, "You know, for a long time I was worried about you, Adam."

"...Sorry, you were _what?"_

The leader of the White Fang gave him a frown.

"Don't play dumb, Taurus. You were taking on ever more dangerous missions, throwing yourself into a crusade with the only rest being your travels from hotzone to hotzone. And your methods were changing, too. Whereas before, when we still worked together, you were surgical and measured in your actions, killing only in defense or where it would have the greatest impact, refraining from wholesale slaughter. I honestly believed I was going to have to reign you in at the rate you were going, or that you were going to end up a martyr to the cause."

Adam decided not to comment, knowing exactly how _that _had turned out.

Instead Sienna smiled, stating, "But then you show up here, seemingly a calmer and more composed man, admitting that you're stressed and in need of a break...however brief. It's nice to see the old Adam Taurus is still around."

His glass of water a more welcome sight to behold-lest Sienna see his awkward and shy expression-Adam slowly replied, "Well...that's nice to hear?"

His leader snorted in amusement.

"And you're still just as horrible at responding to honest praise as ever. Some things really don't change."

_That_ caused Adam to scowl, Sienna openly laughing at his expression.

* * *

Setting Wilt and Blush at his bedside and laying down next to them Adam let his thoughts wander, once more going through his newfound memories and trying to work out an acceptable plan that would both ensure his people's ascendance..._and _keep the world from going mad.

His fingers tightened into fists, jaw locking in frustration.

...What had he been _thinking, _ensuring the destruction of Beacon and ravaging of Vale?!

He felt little remorse-practically none-for the 'innocent' Humans that had been lost in the ensuring chaos...but how could he justify all the Faunus that would have perished alongside them? While far from a perfect place, of all the kingdoms and townships that dotted this land Vale would have placed low on his list of overtly racist cities...consequently, there were a fair number of Faunus who resided there.

And they would have been slaughtered indiscriminately by the Grimm right alongside those he would have been happy to see burn. That was _not _an acceptable course of action!

What had happened to him, that he condoned such a horrific plan? Threatened by Cinder? Bah! He could have thought of a hundred different ways to escape her influence, if he had ever really cared about the consequences of his decisions. Instead he had played along, sacrificing countless soldiers and innocents in some grand ambition to...to…

…

To hurt Blake, seemingly.

That memory, of all the ones he now had, stuck out to him the most.

Of her fruitlessly trying to run, to convince him to stop...of how it hadn't been a Faunus to come to her aid but a _Human._

...Fine.

He could be honest with himself.

It had been a Human that held no animosity whatsoever towards Faunus, who hadn't weighed the pros and cons of intervening in a Faunus matter...only a teammate and friend who saw her partner in danger, attacking without a second thought.

A Human girl that he had subsequently mentally and physically crippled, just to torment a woman he had once professed to love.

A tired sigh leaked past Adam's lips, his arm thrown across his eyes, mask discarded for the moment.

...He _really _wishedCarl had been a fool. It would have been easy to agree with him if he had said that Adam was right in his hatred of Humans. It would have been even easier to ignore him if he had said to give up his crusade and play nice with everybody, the advice of a naive and idealistic idiot.

Instead, he had told him to take the middle ground...to apply _context. _And no matter how much he tried to ignore that damnable Human's words, memories and examples...his brief stint inside Adam's head had left a lasting impression.

He simply _couldn't _go back to how he was before, knowing what he now did.

...Knowing that there were truly good Humans that existed, who would give their lives in a heartbeat for a Faunus without a second thought.

Humans who's lives he had made infinitely worse through his seemingly mad desire for destruction and validation.

…

Taking the middle road-the _right _road-was going to be magnitudes upon magnitudes more difficult than either labeling Humans as inherently good or inherently bad.

...Dammit, if he was going to commit to this new paradigm he would have to rethink nearly _everything_.

More to the point, what was he going to do about Cinder, Salem and their plan to harness the power of the Maidens and Artifacts? And how would he manage to ensure that his people finally became the equals of Humans, while simultaneously keeping alive a kingdom that labeled him a murdering terrorist?

The enormity of what faced him-and the knowledge that he couldn't just take the easier option, not without betraying himself-briefly overwhelmed the young man, his palms digging into eyes in a desperate attempt to ward off an anxious headache-

* * *

"_Remember, boy...that there exist only two factors in this world that matter. What a person wants, and what they're willing to do to get it. If you have a measure of your enemy and their limits, you will have the key to defeating them. If you have the measure of yourself and your limits, you need not fear defeat, as you will know when you have been beaten and can retreat. Know these two things, and the world as you desire it will be ripe for the taking."_

* * *

Adam's gaze fell on Wilt and his mask, rewards from his teacher, acknowledgment that he'd been one of the few worthy of her lessons and teachings.

...Right. He needed to focus, to define what he wanted and what he was prepared to sacrifice in order to achieve it.

He wanted the Faunus to become equal or superior to Humans. He wanted to punish those responsible for his losses and the losses of countless others...and now he wanted to safeguard those few Humans that were innocent, or at the very least not responsible for degrading his people's lives even further.

What he was prepared to give up? Practically anything...expect his pride and morals. He'd seen what that had done to him in those future visions and he _refused _to let them come to pass.

Very well, now he had his conditions for victory and limits on what he could and could not do...how best to achieve them, especially since they contradicted each other in a few key areas?

And he needed to bear in mind his knowledge of the future would likely only be useful up to a point, already he had changed things by not being immediately recruited by Cinder.

So he needed an event that was too important _not _to happen as it occurred in the future, despite different events leading up to it. And it needed to be an event that could satisfy the conditions he had set for himself.

…

The attack on Beacon, then. But how could he use that assault as a means to inspire equality, keep a city safe _and _ensure that the many innocents involved-as many as possible-survived to see another...day…

…

A small, honest smile pulled at Adam's lips as the beginnings of both a plan and answer presented itself. And old, boyhood dream that he had long ago given up on suddenly seeming like a fantasy no longer.

* * *

"You're sure about this?"

Adam nodded as the bullhead began its final list of pre-flight checkups, the engines quietly rumbling to life as Sienna gave him a skeptical gaze.

"Going to Vale with only the barest of plans? I'd make a joke about your horns, but that's low hanging fruit."

Adam rolled his eyes beneath his mask, dryly replying, "How lucky I am that you didn't, then."

The tiger Faunus grinned, remarking, "Adam Taurus? Understanding and responding to a joke? Roll out the end times, they're upon us."

"I liked you better when you were imperious and authoritative."

"I have to do that all the time these days. Sorry, Taurus, but you're one of the few I can be myself around."

"And there within lies the crux of the problem."

Snickering to herself Sienna eventually lost some of her mirth, asking, "You'll truly be all right?"

Adam offered an equally serious nod.

"I may not have a plan in its entirety...but I know where to start. I'll keep you updated, Sienna. I may even have need of the White Fang's military assistance at one point, I'll try to give as much forewarning as possible."

The tiger Faunus raised an eyebrow at that admission.

"You realize offering cryptic warnings to your leader purely for dramatic effect isn't a wise decision, correct?"

"Which is why it isn't for dramatic effect."

Sienna merely sighed, clasping Adam's arm as he returned the gesture.

"Best of luck, Taurus. Do the White Fang proud."

"I will. I'll stay in touch."

In a matter of minutes the bull Faunus was on his way to Vale, resting against the interior hull of the aircraft and running through a few more details of his plan. More specifically, how he was going to get into touch with a particular pair of opportunistic thieves…

* * *

Adam _hated _loud music.

Many Faunus felt the same way, really. While he may not have had the enhanced hearing that cat or wolf types did his ears _were _more powerful than a Humans...and right now they were being abused _quite _heavily.

He made his way to the bar regardless, ignoring the way several of the patrons glared at him or made jeering comments. If the establishment didn't specifically forbid Faunus, then that was just too damn bad for them, he would go where he pleased. Perhaps he should have kept the White Fang mask instead of the eye patch, _that_ would no doubt have convinced the Humans to offer some respect.

...Or started a brawl.

Taking a seat at the bar Adam calmly surveyed the room, taking note of exits and entrances...just in case those became important.

"What can I get you? Don't see many Faunus come through my doors, even if it's open for em'."

Adam swiveled back around, coming face-to-face with the man known as Junior-a name helpfully supplied by his memories-and resisted the urge to point out all the glares he was receiving as an excellent reason why no Faunus that wasn't him would bother to attend.

"I'm looking for someone and heard that you know almost everyone there is to know in this town."

The large man stared neutrally at Adam, blandly asking, "Depends on what you need. What are you looking _for?"_

"I have a job coming up and heard there's quite the successful thief in town. Someone who can carry the torch, if you will."

"..."

"..."

"You could have just said you're looking for Torchwick."

"_And why, exactly, did I bother trying to be subtle?"_

Rather than speak those thoughts out loud Adam merely sighed, replying, "Yes, I'm looking for Roman Torchwick."

Junior gave him a sidelong glance, eventually replying, "Well, if you're looking for the best I guess I can put in a word for yah. Matter of fact, Torchwick is coming by later this-"

"Well hello, Junior. I didn't know my reputation had spread to the local wildlife."

Adam took a _very _deliberate moment to calm himself, fingers lightly caressing Wilt's handle before he blandly replied, "I see your reputation for general unlikability wasn't exaggerated."

Finally spinning around in his seat Adam came face-to-face with the famed thief and target of his search, Roman Torchwick himself, bowler hat and smirk that matched his memories of the man to a T adorning his features.

He _was _surprised to find the small form of Neo following in the thief's wake, playful smirk that was unnervingly similar to the man's on her pint-sized features.

"Now now, no need to go seeing red over a little banter~! So, what can I help you with? Looking for a specific brand of feed? Maybe greener pastures-"

In the blink of an eye Wilt was drawn and pricking Roman's neck, the smooth and concentrated strike slicing through his Aura and drawing a small dollop of blood that seamlessly blended in with Wilt's crimson blade.

And barely a second later Neo's own umbrella rapier was a hairsbreadth away from his exposed eyeball, playful grin exchanged for a cold frown.

Noise in the club seemed to die away as the three coolly stared each other down, Junior anxiously shifting from foot-to-foot in the background.

"_...I suppose the Human was right about our merging making me calmer. Had this been the me from before this Human's head would be rolling at my feet."_

Eventually Roman offered a smirk that did a remarkable job at hiding his wariness, boredly asking, "Oh my, did I touch a nerve?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well news flash, sonny boy, _you_ asked for _me_. That means you need my help. Which means you can't afford to kill me. All bluff and no guff, as the saying goes."

Adam didn't move Wilt so much as a millimeter, disinterestedly replying, "You're gambling on me not being either petty or prideful enough to kill you anyway. And if you're reputation-which so far has perfectly summed you up-is to be believed, you're life is the one thing you hold valuable above all else."

A certain memory came to Adam, of a desperately spoken line when a certain someone's back was against the proverbial wall.

"Aren't you the one who likes to say there are some bets you just don't take?"

It was small, almost invisible...but the flinch of both thieves was there to see, a minuscule twitch of jawlines that betrayed their momentary unease.

Adam smirked, knowing he'd been the one to win their little display of dominance.

Wilt was sheathed without hesitation, the Faunus staring down Neo's blade with a knowing smile, the smaller woman now visibly fighting the desire to start stabbing.

"Hey uh, Roman? Like, I know you have a reputation to keep but I don't want any bodies-Faunus or not-in my bar."

The standoff between the three continued.

"...Please?"

With an explosive sigh as if he'd just been inconvenienced beyond all possible belief Roman tapped Neo on the shoulder, the girl unhesitatingly retracting her weapon...but not without a puffed cheek of thwarted annoyance.

Adam found the expression oddly endearing...for a Human.

"Junior, the usual place. Might as well hear out our bullheaded friend here..."

The bartender rubbed his temples in exasperation, grumbling, "Yeah yeah, alright...it's open, take your time."

Adam smoothly rose to his feet, throwing the two a lifeline as he stated, "Order whatever you two want. Consider it a gesture of appreciation for listening."

The two noticeably perked up at his words, Neo rapidly tapping something out on her Scroll before showing it to the Faunus.

[Cool! You get to live through dinner now :D]

Adam snorted, amused despite himself.

"Well you've certainly bought our attention with that offer, Mr. Faunus. Pitch your deal and we _might _listen. No promises."

* * *

"Alright, so what did you need us for? Someone of my reputation doesn't come cheap and gets to pick his own work, you know."

Adam took a moment to compose himself, of how he was going to pitch this. At least the music wasn't so damn loud anymore, the soundproofed dining area set aside the main floor doing a decent job of blocking out the pounding rhythms.

"I need you to carry out a long term job. One that involves moving large quantities of weapons, dust and potentially Lien. You likely won't have time to take on any other work in the meantime."

"_This should confirm whether or not Cinder has intimidated Roman into working for her yet."_

The thief leaned back in his chair, taking an appreciative sip of his expensive drink, a mai tai-dammit, _not _a mai tai, it was a Remnant Riptide-as he arrogantly remarked, "I'll be the judge of how busy I am, kiddo. And when you say 'move'..."

"Not just transport and process them, I'll need places they can be safely stored around Vale until the day of the Vytal Festival."

One perfectly groomed eyebrow rose in curiosity, Roman remarking, "Perfectly doable, then...if not quite the ambitious plot. And I just so happen to be between work, so you're in luck, Mr. Faunus."

"_Good. Cinder hasn't made contact yet."_

"I suppose you have a crew lined up to help out with the job then? They had better be worthwhile, all of my genius and planning won't mean anything if the grunts are useless."

"You'll have the services of the entire Vale White Fang branch, a few hundred members. Will that suffice?"

Roman's visible eye narrowed, his voice scathing as he remarked, "Oh joy, a bunch of ragtag rebel animals? I can't _wait _to become one with the herd!"

Adam sternly reminded himself that Roman wasn't actually a racist...just antagonistic and spiteful towards anyone and everyone who wasn't him, Neo or someone who could kill him at their leisure.

Even that last one was something of a debate, if his future memories of the man badgering Cinder were any indication.

...So there wasn't an actual good reason to kill him. Not yet, at any rate.

"Can you do it?"

Roman grumbled and made a show of appearing peeved to the maximum possible level allowed by facial expressions...but eventually sighed before replying, "Well as long as they don't drop anything, blow themselves up, can follow orders and don't try to hump my leg...yes, I suppose I could make do."

"Good. One last thing, then. A woman named Cinder might be contacting you in the near future."

Roman raised an eyebrow.

"And she is..."

"Bad news. Do _not _attempt to make any sort of deal with her unless I'm there. Delay, stall, do whatever...but don't acquiesce to any of her demands."

"She sounds like quite a handful. Someone who used to hold your leash?"

He ignored that.

"More like someone who dreams of having the whole world at the end of a yoke she's holding. If you have the misfortune to be the one she meets before I do, you'll see what I mean."

While he clearly wasn't impressed the thief nonetheless replied, "Alright, sure, no problem. Now!"

A winning grin crossed Roman's lips, even Neo pulling herself away from the neapolitan ice cream she'd been dreamily eating to fix the Faunus with an intense look.

"Let's talk payment. What's in all of this for me? Considering the size of the job it had better have a _lot _of compensation."

Adam smirked, having anticipated this moment.

"How does an an Atlesian _Watcher _class airship-complete with all onboard equipment-alongside a 25% cut of any and all Lien we come across sound?"

For the second time that night he got to see Roman and Neo blink in open shock.

"...That's a hefty promise you're making there. And a lot of profit to take on faith without knowing more details here."

"No details until you say yes or no."

"You've _already_ told us a fair number of details."

"Only general things. You spreading the word will be inconvenient, not crippling."

Roman gave Adam a piercing glare.

"...And just why are you so certain I'll keep my word if I say yes? I'm a crook, remember?"

The bull Faunus just offered a knowing smirk.

"Because I believe that, as long as you stand to gain more than you lose, you'll hold yourself to previously made agreements."

Yet another round of glaring between the gathered group...then Roman and Neo quickly faced each other, obviously conversing in a collection of subtle gestures only they knew, seeming almost motionless aside from the odd tilt of the head or furrowing of brows.

Adam would freely admit to being impressed at their own little method of communication.

After a few more seconds of silent conversation the duo eventually nodded together, Roman extending a hand and announcing, "Well, Mr. Faunus, it looks like we're in. Hard to say no to a deal of _that _magnitude. Now, the details please. And bear in mind I reserve the right to alter this plan if I deem it stupid. I'm not going along with a sinking ship if I can avoid it."

Neo grinned and typed at a blistering pace,

[Let's get along, big guy~! Don't try to fuck us or I'll gore you~!]

A grin crossed the younger male's face, his tone triumphant as he grasped Roman's hand-hiding his distaste at touching a Human-before replying, "Fair enough. So here's the first part of what we'll do..."


	3. Altering the Deal

Chapter 3: Altering the Deal

Two combatants warily circled the other, one wearing naught but a scowl and the other a teasing smirk. A dance that had carried on for almost a good minute, neither desiring to strike first and potentially leave themselves open to a return blow.

For another tense few seconds it seemed that the waltz would continue-

-and Adam struck with Wilt in about the time it took one to blink, a lightning fast slice trained to near perfection through both practice and necessity.

The blade cut through his opponent's neck without so much as a hint of resistance-

-and Neo's countenance faded into panes of collapsing glass, the bull Faunus biting back a curse as he whirled around, barely managing to sheathe his sword and use the weapon's cover to block a strike from the tinier woman's umbrella, the two of them skipping away from the other, a motion that had become familiar over the past hour of, as the young woman had called it, 'playing'.

Resuming their circling Adam had to wonder how he got drawn into this. It had started simply enough, meeting with the two Humans to further discuss their plan and go over any flaws that might be present.

And before he knew it…

* * *

_[Hey, do you know how to actually use that sword or is it for show?]_

_Immediately feeling called out Adam turned to Neo, who had been tapping him on the shoulder for almost a minute straight, the Faunus no longer able to ignore her incessant distractions as she showed a line of text on her Scroll._

"_Of course I know how to use it. Or did you forget how I almost had your boss's head rolling on the floor before either of you could react?"_

_Not even looking up from where he was poring over blueprints of the various shipping centers of Vale Roman boredly stated, "Technically I'm not her Boss. And I _let_ you hold a sword to my throat."_

_Both Faunus and tiny Human didn't acknowledge his remark, Neo just tapping rapidly, not once breaking eye contact with Adam or losing her smirk._

_[Any crook with a shank can move fast. But can you USE it?]_

_Doing his best to ignore the slight to his technique which he had spent years honing-he wasn't _just _fast, thank you very much-the bull Faunus dismissively replied, "Of course I can. Far better than you can swing that ridiculous umbrella of yours."_

_Roman glanced upwards only long enough to roll his eyes before returning to his work, Neo slowly and deliberately sitting herself in Adam's lap, Scroll raised directly in his field of view as the young man did his supreme best to hide both irritation and discomfort at having a Human in such intimate contact with him._

_[OH RLY?]_

"_...Yes, really. Now get off of me."_

_Instead of doing so Neo merely raised a single leg high in the air-a show of flexibility that any professional dancer would have been proud of-and rotated her body so that she was fully straddling his lap, Scroll practically touching his nose as her expression grew frosty._

_[Prove it.]_

_Taurus briefly considered beating her off of him with Wilt before deciding that she was a _little _too close for that too work, instead settling for pushing her Scroll away from his eyeballs and coolly replying, "Not interested."_

_[Oh? Hah! I knew it. Men with their fragile egos and steel 8==D]_

_...Adam tried _very _hard not to start stabbing._

_[Know what I think?]_

_A single, dainty finger brushed the underside of the Faunus' chin._

_[I think you're a BITCH]_

_Adam was on his feet before he even knew what he was doing, Neo lightly landing on her feet with a triumphant smirk on her mismatched features, skipping towards the center of the warehouse with a playful 'come hither' gesture._

"_You know you're just-"_

"_Giving her what she wants? Yes. I just plan on giving her more than she's bargained for."_

"_Got you seeing red, does she?"_

_Adam had to count to ten before he slaughtered both of the irritating Humans on the spot, consequences or inconveniences be damned._

_Instead he lightly stroked his favored weapon's sheath, grin slowly warping his face as he squared off against the diminutive annoyance._

_He was going to _enjoy _this._

* * *

He wasn't enjoying this, not any longer.

The first few bouts had been cathartic enough but the evasive and flighty style of the short Human had quickly tried his patience...that, and her mouthy companion hadn't stopped _talking._

"Now you see, this here bit about hitting dust shipments and destroying the military escorts-automated or not-to further cripple Vale's ability to protect itself?"

Adam didn't dare take his eyes off Neo, instead distractedly replying, "What about it? It's worked in the past, in between Grim assaults _and _White Fang raids the majority of settlements don't have the luxury of perfectly defending against both at the same time."

"Oh no, it's a great plan and would absolutely work. Except it's terrible and is going to get us all killed and make this infinitely more difficult than it needs to be. Where did you come up with this scheme, back on the farm?"

Snarling to himself the bull Faunus turned to give Torchwick a piece of his mind-and maybe a few centimeters of Wilt-when he was almost sent stumbling as Neo's umbrella smashed into the back of his head, a disrespectful blow meant to show she could have hit him somewhere far more damaging if she'd so wished.

And just like that his temper snapped.

Spinning to face the silently giggling Neo she abruptly stopped as he braced his feet against the floor, knees bent slightly as he prepared to unleash his favored series of strikes, right hand lightly gripping Wilt's hilt.

And in the blink of an eye he moved.

Six swings of his sword from six differing angles in a third as many seconds converged on the Human, her umbrella a mad dance of parries as her feet frantically carried her out of range-

-and Adam's last slice, Wilt smoothly entering its sheath with a distinct _clack_, caused a wisp of brown hair to fall from the young woman's head as she ceased backpedalling, eyes and features no longer sparkling and playful as she glared coldly at the Faunus.

His teacher had told him to observe how the King Taijitu hunts, how the mismatched heads would strike from different angles with sharp, sure movements, completely in sync with the other and overwhelming prey with the dual assault.

He may not have had two heads...but his skill certainly gave the impression of possessing more than one sword.

"So."

Taurus held up Wilt directly in front of him, allowing a confidant smirk to grace his lips.

"Still a Bitch?"

He didn't allow the multicolored girl a chance to reply, instead turning to Roman-who was giving the two of them a calculating look-and sharply stated, "You said this plan was bad. Explain."

Shrugging to himself the thief tapped the table he'd been working over with his cane, languidly replying, "Your little strategy of spreading your target's forces thin might have worked in the countryside, Mr. Faunus, but this is the big city. More specifically, a city about to undergo one of the most popular and widely viewed festivals in all of the Kingdoms. You wouldn't be thinning the herd-"

Adam resisted the urge to stab Roman for what felt like the thousandth time in less than a day as the criminal smirked at his own joke.

"-by taking out escorts, you'd be both creating an excuse _and _encouraging the kingdoms to start increasing their military forces garrisoned in and about the city. Double if your White Fang puppies wear that logo like some kind of recruitment drive. _Dangerous terrorist organization seeks to disrupt __Vytal Festival, increased security to compensate. _The justification practically writes itself!"

The fashionable man more energetically smacked the table.

"And let's not forget-provided your little birdies are accurate in their predictions-that _Atlas _will be bringing an entire damned battle group of soldiers, ships and mechanized forces. Just in case you forgot while you were out grazing or something, Atlas sort of _hates _your bunch of revolutionary mutts. They'll be happy to go all martial law in an attempt to crack down on you. And Vale might even let them."

...Adam was impressed enough by Roman's deductions that he decided to yet again ignore his condescending words, merely nodding before responding with, "You're absolutely correct, Roman. Junior wasn't exaggerating when he said you were the best."

The thief threw his hands up in the air, loudly proclaiming, _"Finally! _Someone who isn't too damn arrogant and stubborn to admit that I know what I'm doing! You, Mr. Faunus, just became my new favorite customer-"

"Except all of what you described is what I _want _tohappen."

Adam failed to hide his snort of amusement as Roman froze mid-gesticulation while Neo, who had perched herself on a nearby chair, snapped out of her pouting to dumbly blink at him.

He took out his scroll and snapped a photo before either of them regained their wits. No doubt it would keep him feeling warm and fuzzy on potentially cold nights.

"Sorry, care to run that one by me one more time? Because I'm _pretty _sure I just heard you say you _want _the strongest and most disciplined military on the planet to come to Vale in force."

"Nothing wrong with your hearing, then."

[Did I hit you on the head too hard?]

"No, your strike was actually quite weak. I barely felt it."

Obviously more annoyed at his jab to her prowess than she was with his declaration of intent to incite a minor military occupation Neo swiftly began to tap out a retort-

"Are you _crazy?! _You didn't mention anything like this when you were going over this harebrained scheme the other night!"

"Because it doesn't actually change what I need you to do, gathering and hiding a variety of resources until the Vytal festival. Or is that too much for you?"

"Oh you do _not _get to call my competency into question because _you _neglected to mention incredibly important information!"

Adam merely arched an eyebrow, idly asking, "Oh? So you _are _saying that this is too much for you?"

"That's not-I don't-cram it, cattle bell! Yes, I can make this work but if there are any other such _minor _details of this little plan of yours I would very much like to be made aware of them _now_, thank you very much!"

Adam fought down the desire to smirk at the man's obvious unease and glibly replied, "Aren't I paying you to handle the minor details?"

[You're a dick.]

"What Neo said. What are you even hoping to gain out of this, Taurus? This whole thing with the Atlas military and Vytal festival is sounding less like a bit of a social statement and more a societal upheaval. Stuff like that is bad for business, so go ahead and convince me that I should keep doing this instead of putting down a certain mad cow for my own sake."

Adam lazily looked at the duo before him, amused at the thought that they believed they could kill him. He'd faced down trained huntsmen and huntresses and come out on top...while the two were certainly no pushovers their method of fighting relied on trickery and misdirection.

With his foreknowledge of what they were capable of, they didn't have a prayer..._especially _now that Carl's soul had bolstered his Aura reserves by a factor of two.

…

But he needed these Humans, if only because the next best choice of replacement after them was a _very _distant second.

"I'm doing what the White Fang was _created _to do. Earn fairness and equality for all Faunus, so that we don't have to suffer under the heel of a society that either ignores or outright despises us."

Roman rolled his eyes, annoyedly retorting, "News flash, rebel boy...a _lot _of people get fucked over by the big guy. Me and Neo were just lucky and resourceful enough to crawl our way out of the gutter life popped us out into. Just like _you _were, I imagine. So forgive me if I don't particularly give a rat's ass about what Faunus-loving tripe you were about to give me. What _I _want to know is your stake in this. What's your endgame?"

Adam locked eyes with the duo, none of the trio so much as blinking, daring the other to show a sign of weakness.

...The Faunus slowly began to reach for his mask, mouth set in a grim line.

His mask was an important symbol, image and shield against his own past, a layer of protection and anonymity that he relied upon.

And what lied beneath it would no doubt convince the thieves that his reasons were similar to their own. That of emotional catharsis.

"You didn't let me finish. The practical-and more pertinent-answer is that you have a set of skills useful to Humans and Faunus alike, not to mention the White Fang will remember your services rendered and likely seek you out, providing ample compensation in the future. You won't be disposed of, if that's what you're worried about. As for _my_ stake?"

The bull Faunus briefly hesitated, a lifetime of hidden fears and shame briefly staying his hand-

-before his mask was removed in its entirety, allowing Roman and Neo to see his features properly...as well as the SDC brand that disfigured the left side of his face.

"It's _personal_. No other Faunus should have to suffer what I did."

Adam wasn't sure what the two's reaction would be. He expected apathy or even a joke about cattle branding that he wasn't sure he could overlook...instead Roman merely frowned slightly, glancing briefly at Neo before his expression shifted into one of neutrality.

As for the smaller Human herself?

He almost dropped his mask at the blatant shock she was showing, a widening of eyes and parting of lips dominating her features for a good two seconds before she regained her composure, once more appearing unconcerned and relaxed.

Without further comment the Faunus attached his mask into its proper place, glad to once more have it covering his disfigurement.

Silence reigned for a few precious seconds.

"...Alright, fine, you've got me. I'll make sure whatever this mystery scheme of yours is goes off without a hitch, at least in regards to preparation and resource gathering."

Adam confined his reply to a simple nod.

"Good. So will-"

"_Such _a pleasant and heartwarming sight...Human and Faunus alike, gathered together in holy mischief and matrimony..."

Adam immediately tensed, Neo and Roman furrowing their brows as they glanced to the entrance of their hideout, three distinct set of steps approaching them...boots, the near indistinguishable hiss of servos...and what sounded like high heels.

"_As if that voice wasn't distinctive enough on it's own..."_

"What's the point in investing towards a door guard if he doesn't actually guard it?"

"Likely because he's dead."

Neo narrowed her eyes at Adam's cold proclamation, Roman immediately becoming all business.

"You know whoever this group is?"

"It's the woman I warned you about. Shut up and let me do the talking."

Before either Roman or Neo could argue-type, whatever-otherwise he took a few steps forward, placing one hand on Wilt and allowing his anxious energy to fade away, instead replacing it with cold, calm lethality that could be unleashed at any moment.

Seconds passed, the steps growing ever louder and louder until it seemed they echoed throughout the entire building-

-and from behind a pile of scattered crates and tables walked Cinder Fall the bitch herself, Mercury and Emerald following in her footsteps like loyal dogs.

…

It was a strange thing, to know someone so well despite having never met them for more than a few minutes, a few minutes that had been more of a facade than it was anything else.

"You're a hard man to track down, Adam Taurus."

Despite the severity of the situation and its future implications, Adam couldn't resist pointedly glancing at Roman, remarking, "Evidently not hard enough. And you managed just fine the first time."

The thief merely scowled, retorting, "I pay to keep the cops off my back, not potential clients."

Adam ignored the man's indignant defense, instead turning to Cinder as she indulgently smiled, a false expression if ever he saw one.

"That merely speaks to your skill. How else would the White Fang have stayed such a noticeable threat to Remnant if they were not directed by skilled leaders?"

Adam had to try _very _hard not to snort in amusement as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neo making a masturbatory motion to Roman, the taller thief smirking at his cohort's antics.

Judging by the way Cinder shot the duo a frosty glare, the interaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Spare me the flattery, Human. If you're here now you clearly have have a far better offer than you did the first time around. It had better be a good one, one that doesn't involve using my people and soldiers as convenient pawns in whatever game you wish to play."

Mercury and Emerald exchanged knowing smirks-no doubt anticipating the moment he would be cowed by their leader's usage of the Maiden's power-as Cinder peaceably smiled, asking, "Adam, how much do you know of Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin?"

The Faunus kept his face neutral even as he raised an internal eyebrow. This was a new angle she was playing, perhaps the time it had taken her to find him again had afforded her an opportunity to think of a new way to sway him without exposing her powers?

"I know he is the headmaster."

The Faunus took an inordinate amount of amusement in watching Cinder try to keep a straight face at his little comment, obviously annoyed at his flippant comment.

"What Ozpin _actually _is...well, it's far more than a mere schoolteacher. He has more skeletons in his closet than the local science fair, commands the personal loyalty of a great many active-duty Hunters and Huntresses and has had a personal hand in training several generations of powerful warriors."

"Part of his duty as a _headmaster_. You're point?"

Cinder merely smirked, explaining, "You don't find this odd? Or suspicious? Or need I point out that this very same man is the one responsible for instructing one of the most powerful deterrents against White Fang, against _Faunus, _supremacy?"

…

Adam reflected that, had he been his prior self, that speech would have certainly piqued his interest. Crippling, hindering or discrediting the nominal leader of the Vale branch of Hunters and Huntresses would be both a massive boost to the White Fang's ability to move around unhindered _and _a blow to Vale's confidence in one of their star institutions.

Now?

Well, now knowing that Cinder was an amoral opportunist and the conflict between Ozpin and Salem was, at its most basic, the result of a damned _marital _dispute turned century-perhaps millennia-long war to draw the attention of the Gods that abandoned Remnant in the _first_ place...it certainly lent an extra helping of skepticism to his current mood.

"You make valid points. But none that explain why _you _are here, speaking to me instead of some other Human organization. The White Fang are for the Faunus and Faunus alone...not some Human scavenger, Cinder. My answer is the same as it was before."

"_And here it comes..."_

A greedy smirk pulled at the woman's lips, her tone coy as she stated, "Oh~? Is that so? Well then I suppose I-"

"For crying out loud, lady, take a hint, would you? Our client here said he doesn't want to talk, so he doesn't want to talk. And don't you know interrupting business meetings sends the wrong kinda impression?"

A pregnant silence follow Roman's dismissive tone, Adam resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Not that it would have worked, what with his mask and all, but it was the gesture that counted.

With predatory grace Cinder's gaze fell onto the hat-wearing Human, flames dancing within her eyes as she purred, "Oh Roman...careful with all of that bluster, otherwise some people might think you're full of hot air..."

On cue and with a dull roar of ignited fire scorching flames formed a circle around the two thieves, their Auras lightly flaring as the heat was intense enough to otherwise burn them to a crisp, Roman and Neo both immediately displaying anxiety, eyes darting as they looked for a way out...but the only break in the encirclement was a small gap that afforded a clear view to Cinder's sadistic smile.

…

Adam had to resist a sigh, knowing just how much of an ironic and morbidly hilarious twist of fate this next action of his was going to be.

A few swift strides brought him through the fire, his strengthened Aura holding strong against the stolen Maiden's powers as he stood in front of the Humans...protecting them from other Humans.

If the situation didn't demand complete and total focus, he'd be slamming his head against a wall wondering where his life went wrong.

"These two are currently aiding me, Cinder. Attacking them is the same as attacking me."

All pretenses of amicability abandoned the Human woman gracefully chuckled, raising an immaculate eyebrow and stating, "That's quite convenient then, as you'll be working for me soon enough...provided you have no desire to be reduced to ashes."

"Don't you mean cinders?"

"_...__Dammit, Carl wasn't joking when he said I'd have a sense of humor. I just wish it wasn't a terrible one."_

Said Human must have agreed with his analysis, her features scrunching in displeasure as she coldly announced, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire?"

At her words the warehouse turned into nothing less than an inferno, fire licking at the walls and ceiling as Roman raised a hand to protect his face with a harsh curse, Neo unfurling her umbrella in a vain attempt to shield the both of them as even Adam began to lightly sweat.

"_...__I suppose there's no time like the present. Let's alter the terms of this deal."_

Adam hadn't liked how his 'past' deal with Cinder had occurred, with the lives of his soldiers used as a bargaining chip and having no choice but to either acquiesce or die. More than that, it hurt his _pride_, his confidence in being a Faunus, to have to bow to an obviously more powerful _Human._

This time he wished to change the nature of their relationship, into one of equals so that he could better dictate their actions instead of playing along to the woman's tune.

And he had a plan to do just that.

Faster than the eye could blink his arm blurred in a wide arc, three streaks of darkened metal flashing into the flames-

-and with a noise halfway between a scream and a bang the warehouse turned from a hellish red and orange to a cloying white and gray, clouds of superheated steam rapidly filling the enclosed space with scalding billows and masking the individuals within, startled shouts ringing out.

Just as Adam had hoped.

Relying both on muscle memory and instinct he leaped through the roiling atmosphere, finding it near impossible to breathe as if he had been dunked into a pot of boiling water, Wilt leaving its sheathe with a practiced swing-

-and within moments the blinding clouds began to dissipate, Neo twirling her umbrella like a giant fan while Mercury spun on his hands while rotating his legs, the buildings ventilation systems working well enough to provide a semblance of visibility.

A few tense seconds passed as both parties tried to regain their bearings, the air still hot and heavy...before four pairs of eyes widened at the sight of two figures, no more than a step away from the other.

More specifically, of how Adam's sword was lightly brushing against the bottom of Cinder's left eye, the blade's sheathe lying on the ground as his free hand was firmly latched onto the woman's arm, an expression of utter shock on her features as she unblinkingly gazed at the Faunus.

No one was under the impression that Cinder's odd fire powers would be able to kill Adam faster than he could simply pull her onto his blade and finish the job.

Pitching his voice low and calm Taurus lightly asked, "I work for _you, _is that it?"

More silence occurred, neither side willing to break the standoff.

Adam was just surprised at how well that had ended up working and privately hoped that it would _keep _working.

Maintaining physical contact with a combatant who could freely control flames was a blatantly poor idea...but he needed a way to ensure that it really was Cinder he was holding, what with Emerald's ability to mess with his head.

More to the point, this little demonstration was a gamble, but one he felt needed to be taken. Cinder was very much a person used to being in charge, of only telling as much as she needed to and leaving it at that. In order for him to properly carry out his plan with its altered parameters, he needed to know some of the finer details of Cinder's plot. Hence, the show of dominance.

For an infinite moment they glared at each other, daring for the slightest show of weakness or submission to be displayed...and, just as Adam hoped, it was Cinder who gave way, obviously rattled by his sudden attack.

"You're certainly everything we were looking for, I'll admit that much."

"And just what _are _you looking for, Cinder? You seek my help, for the White Fang to lay down their lives for a cause not our own. Explain to us what it is, and maybewe'll deign to work _with_ you. Never_ for_ you."

Eyes narrowing in displeasure the woman nonetheless explained, "As I stated earlier, Ozpin has many skeletons in his closet. What I _didn't _say was that some of those are of a more...esoteric nature."

"_You yourself being one of those esoteric beings, but as if you'd tell me that."_

"I've been tasked by an interested party who wishes to remain anonymous in exposing these very skeletons to the world at large, thereby discrediting him and shaking the people of Vale's confidence and feeling of security."

Adam didn't so much as blink, asking, "And you expect me to take this on faith? That this man has some kind of magic and mysterious secret in his basement?"

"_Actually not far from the truth, really…"_

"You're closer to the reality of the situation than you know. Ozpin has dabbled in Human experimentation for many years, attempting to grant people incredibly powerful Semblances and Auras artificially. Although..."

Cinder gained an ugly smile.

"As I'm sure you're familiar with, the phrase 'Human experimentation' more often than not means it's a Faunus that is the test subject...merely to scout for any unforeseen 'side effects'. Ozpin's charade of accepting any and all applicants to Beacon-regardless of race-provides quite the excellent cover story, wouldn't you agree?"

"_No. No I would not. But I imagine the old me would have immediately demanded to know more, being led on a winding trail of half-truths and misinformation until it was too late to go back."_

But regardless of his personal thoughts on the matter, Cinder's words provided a convenient excuse to end this conversation and pursue it at a later date...all while still maintaining the idea of an equal partnership. He had other things to do at the moment.

With a smooth motion he kicked up Wilt's sheathe, slamming his favored blade home and taking a step back.

"We'll speak of this later. And hopefully you'll come with some proof of this claim. If true, the White Fang will consider aiding you in your mission."

Offering a playful and seductive smirk-as if she was the one doing _him _a favor-Cinder motioned to her two subordinates, stating, "Very well, Adam-"

"Do not refer to me by my first name. You haven't earned that level of familiarity or respect yet."

He took great pleasure in watching her bite back on an obviously sharp retort, even if he couldn't let it show.

"...Very well, Mr. Taurus. Shall we meet again in four days? I think I'll have something that may be able to convince you..."

"_No doubt fabricated, but that's of no concern."_

"Fine. Now leave."

Pausing only long enough to give a condescending bow of her head-if only because he knew it was entirely false-the Human strolled out as if she had not a care in the world, followed dutifully by her two lackeys, Emerald shooting wary glances over her shoulder as she did so.

...A few seconds of tentative silence passed, the heavy and moist air creating a level of dampness within the warehouse that would quickly become uncomfortable within a few short minutes.

"Well then...I think you vastly understated just how _much _trouble that polite lady with no ill intent whatsoever was actually going to be."

Scowling fiercely Roman pulled a cigar from his pocket, lighting it against a smoldering edge of the table they had been working on just a few minutes ago.

...They'd have to get another batch of maps soon. One more inconvenience to add to the pile.

[What did you do to the fire? You totally threw something.]

Walking to the newest-and unexpected-addition to his arsenal the Faunus yanked one of his three throwing knifes out of the ground, a piece of gray metal shaped like an angled spade with an odd groove running down its center, a small tube on the handle currently open and empty.

"These. Dust-infusion blades."

Similar to the mining equipment he had occasionally used while under the heel of SDC, DI blades and knives were essentially normal tools that, through either manual activation or some kind of pressure threshold, ignited a source of Dust located within their handles and ejected the contents into whatever elemental or physical effect said Dust induced.

He himself had never been particularly skilled with throwing weapons, Blush handling ranged combat perfectly fine, but to his infinite surprise it had been _Carl _who had been the wielder of that particular skill, passed onto him through memories.

At first Adam had been elated, eager to point out that the self-proclaimed saver of lives had used a lethal skill in some no doubt shady business...and had been left speechless as his memory of the Human revealed it wasn't some learned art of death dealing...it had just been an odd, natural affinity the man had used as a _recreational outlet._

As a _party trick._

Adam had left more than a few training dummies cut to shreds after that infuriating realization.

But his pride could only extend so far and he had grudgingly admitted that having a means of adding Dust to his arsenal would be useful, never mind that his style of rapid swings of his sword and quickdraws meshed well with throwing knives. A few days of practice and he could use the DI blades as if he'd been born with them. There was only one _slight _problem…

"Packed with ice Dust? Smart thinking, sonny boy. Quench the fire and-"

"If Cinder walked back through the door at this very moment, we'd be dead."

That admission stopped Roman cold, Neo glaring at where the other Woman had strolled not a minute ago.

"The ice Dust was effective, yes...but it was the highest quality Dust that money could buy or skill could steal, refined almost to the point of instability. And that was all I had. Mundane Dust won't cut it against her."

Adam cast a meaningful glance at the thief.

"Unless you just so happen to have some?"

The Faunus fully expected the man to turn his request down, not wishing to part with any resource whatsoever-

-and both men were left surprised as Neo skipped over to a pile of smoldering ashes, kicking aside the ashen wreckage and revealing a locked strongbox, bringing it over to Roman with an expectant look.

"...Seriously? You know how much that stuff earns on the market, right?"

The little ladies fingers were a blur before she held up her scroll, eyebrow arched.

[As much as our lives? The horny guy over there knows how to put the hot bitch in her place. If he's alive and armed, that means we are too. Win-win.]

…

Adam made a not to ask her where she learned to type that fast with zero mistakes. Even being a mute didn't seem proper enough an explanation.

"...Ugh, fine. What a waste of perfectly good Lien..."

Fishing a key out of his coat Roman unlocked the box, revealing a potent glow that Adam knew denoted high-quality Dust before tossing a pale-blue vial to him.

"Here. Consider it a friendly gesture from my most magnanimous self."

The bull Faunus carefully eyed the material, instantly recognizing it as Dust that was just as good as his old supply...before carefully refilling his three knives from the ejection port and tossing the vial back to the shocked duo with a superior smirk.

"_I'm _not a thief."

The two rolled their eyes as Roman scathingly remarked, "Oh, how noble and saintly of you. Don't go complaining to me if the lack of material ends up with you dead on the ground. On a side note...why not just kill that crazy piece of work while you had the chance?"

Adam idly examined the three knives, checking them for imperfections or damage and nodding in satisfaction as he found none.

Indeed. Why _not _kill Cinder?

Not only had he wasted a perfect, safe opportunity to do so he had also revealed weapons she hadn't previously known him able to use. She would be prepared and ready the next time they inevitably clashed.

…

It was a concession he was willing to make. If he could leverage his newfound wariness from the scheming Human to make her change certain events more to his liking, so that when the time came there would be less uncertainty he had to deal with...it was a decent trade, as far as he was concerned.

Besides, he had an alternate plan to deal with Cinder in the making.

...Not that he could tell any of that to Roman or Neo.

"I was originally going to do so...but her mention of a mystery benefactor that has eyes on Vale and Beacon piqued my interest. Better to gain a more complete understanding of this unknown factor and _then _kill her."

"...Ok, fair enough. Don't suppose I could bully you into letting me be there when you do the deed?"

"With you taking every opportunity to poke fun at my race? You'll have to settle for second-hand viewing."

"Sourpuss."

Adam sheathed his weapons and cast one look around the warehouse before remarking, "I think we're done for now. It seems you have quite a bit of cleanup to do."

Roman scowled, glaring at the remains of his hideout before growling, "So it would _seem. _Guess we'll be using the backup place for now."

"I'll contact you later."

With that he began to leave the building-

-and felt a small finger begin incessantly tapping his shoulder with aggravating familiarity.

"...What do you want?"

Neo innocently smiled, displaying her Scroll for him to read.

[That was pretty 'hot' how you walked through the fire for us~]

The Faunus felt his mouth curve downwards in distaste.

"I see you share your companion's unfortunate sense of humor. And don't read much into my actions. I only did that since you're currently useful."

The colorfully mismatched woman just smirked.

[Whatever you say.]

With that she skipped back to the clearly irate Roman, who was in the process of deciding what was salvageable and what was toast.

…

He put the two out of mind for the moment, instead continuing on his way.

He had a flight to a certain home in Patch to board...


	4. Contact List

Chapter 4: Contact List

Patch was what Adam would call..._dull. _Dull in an inoffensively offensive way. A decent enough place to start Hunters and Huntresses on the path to adulthood, if a _bit _soft for his liking.

...He would admit to his own harsh upbringing and training skewing his view of what 'soft' entailed. Then again, here he was, alive and well while a fair number of Signal alumni he had faced off against perished.

It seemed his point had merit.

"We're here. Once the hatch drops you've got twenty seconds to get clear before the ground crew show up."

Adam wordlessly nodded, thankful that the bribed pilot hadn't been the talkative sort, even on the relatively short flight to the island.

It was his opinion that Roman spoke enough for ten Humans and then some.

Swiftly departing the cargo Bullhead Adam made his way to the relatively small nexus of residency on Patch, a town of a few thousand that was fairly well protected given its size and population, walls as tall as two stacked Faunus mounted with universal hardpoints for gun emplacements. No doubt a benefit of Signal Academy being a few short kilometers away from it.

Putting the matter out of mind Adam instead purposefully strode to the administrative center of the town, walking through its doors without the slightest hesitation and coming to a stop in front of a counter, ringing the bell to request service.

A quiet, demure looking Human wearing glasses quickly approached him, quietly asking, "Yes, is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Adam glanced at her-

-and had to resist rolling his eyes as the woman flinched at his intense gaze. Apparently switching out his attire for a simple shirt and pants, alongside his backup eyepatch, didn't go very far in making Humans any more likely to relax in his presence.

...He took some pride in that.

"I was wondering if you could help me look for someone. I have a daughter hoping to one day become a Huntress and was wondering if there are any Signal instructors that I may speak to, in order to properly understand what might be expected of her. We're new to Patch, you see."

While a smile was beyond his abilities to fake, the bull Faunus _was _able to pitch his voice low and relaxing, hopefully keeping the nervous wreck of a Human from doing anything stupid. He _refused _to hide his horns beneath something as mundane as a _hat_.

To his relief the Human seemed to lose a great deal of her anxiety at his calming cadence, simply replying, "Oh, I would be happy to help! Hmm, let me see here...oh, perfect! Would you like to speak with instructor Taiyang Xiao Long?"

It took a significant force of will not to openly smirk.

"Yes, that would be ideal."

* * *

The Scroll innocently chimed a few times, Adam holding the device up to his ear as, within a few moments, the other end of the line picked up, a cheerful voice responding, _[You've reached Instructor Xiao Long __of Signal Academy__, anything I can help you with?]_

"Yes, I'd like to speak to you regarding Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, Summer Rose, the Artifacts, the Maidens, Ozpin and Salem."

...Adam yet again had to fight down a cruel smirk at the silence that greeted him from the other side of the line, wishing he could see the Human's expression.

_[...Where can I find you?]_

Glancing around Adam chose the nearest, mostly secluded spot he could.

"_Madame's Burgers, _I'll be sitting outside."

The man's voice would have made Atlas weather seem positively tropical in comparison as he responded, _[I'll be there within the hour],_before hanging up.

Hefting Wilt and Blush inside the simple bag he carried over his shoulder the Faunus seated himself at one of the tables, settling in to wait for what would no doubt be an interesting conversation.

* * *

Light blue eyes bored into Adam's exposed orb of a similar shade, the Faunus calmly eating a burger while occasionally dipping a French Fry into a plate of sauce, his curiosity about the island's choice of cuisine while waiting fo the man's arrival getting the better of him.

"_Dammit, _not _a French Fry! What even is a 'French'?"_

Annoyedly setting those random thoughts aside the red-haired male idly commented, "You seem rather on edge."

"What a surprise, right? It's not like a random stranger, out of the blue, decided to namedrop some of the most secretive people in the world alongside said people's secrets. Who are you and what do you want?"

"It's less about who I am and what I want than it is about what I can do for you...as well as what I need you to do for me."

Taiyang's jaw locked, tone cold as he replied, "Oh, right, because I'm just going to help out some random guy who knows things he shouldn't."

"A valid complaint. But you won't be doing it to help me, you'll be doing it to keep your daughter's safe. What were their names again? Yang, Ruby?"

Adam hid his smirk as Taiyang stiffened, gaze turning malevolent as he warningly replied, "If you think you can get away with _threatening _them-"

"On the contrary, what I need you to do will help keep them alive and healthy."

The Human glared at the Faunus, eventually relenting slightly before asking, "And just what, exactly, would you have me do? And what are you, White Fang?"

Adam kept his cool, negligently responding, "The second is unimportant. As for the first? I need you to set up a direct line of secure communication between myself, Qrow and Headmaster Ozpin. Just the three of us."

Now Taiyang looked confused rather than cautious.

"...That's it?"

"For now."

Taiyang's eyes once more narrowed at that admission.

"That sounds ominous. And you haven't really given me much to go on here. No name, no affiliation...just demands and vague threats that you say aren't threats. How exactly am I supposed to just go along with this plan when I basically have no assurance whatsoever that any of what you say is true?"

Having fully expected this question Adam slowly and deliberately unzipped his bag, unsheathing Wilt just enough for Taiyang to see the coloration...and his eyes flew open in blatant shock.

"That's..."

"An Ockham blade? It is. And you seem to understand full well how I came to possess it."

The Human's expression grew grim as Adam put the sword away, knowing it would explain a great deal.

The art of forging an Ockham blade was no small feat, the process known only to a specific few...but the weapons were infinitely more durable than standard steels and composites, requiring very little upkeep and maintenance. He himself had no knowledge of where his teacher had acquired her small stash of the weapons and she had never bothered to tell him, so that was about the extent of his knowledge on the matter.

"...You're with Raven, aren't you? This is another one of her plots, isn't it? It's why you're talking to _me_-"

"My teacher and I parted ways fairly amicably years ago. We had different goals and ideologies. This blade and mask, currently elsewhere, were her only gifts. More to the point, even if it was on good terms, I am still forever banned from the tribe."

Taiyang appeared more confused than ever.

"So why is this meant to reassure me?"

"Because now you know that I'm familiar with Raven Branwen. More to the point, you know that I'm aware what fate will befall me should I harm her daughter."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, a distant look unfocusing his eyes.

"...You seem pretty convinced that Raven would care. I know she's not as bad as she makes herself out to be, but...she still left with barely a word said..."

"_Time to play with the truth a bit."_

Snorting, Adam remarked, "I spent _years_ under Raven's tutelage. I would never presume to understand what goes on in her head in its entirety...but she still cares about her family, in her own unique way."

Taiyang fell into deep thought, allowing Adam a moment to internally scoff.

If it weren't for his future knowledge, he would _never _have assumed that Raven Branwen had so much as a shred of emotional attachment to her wayward daughter, being all business and cold pragmatism day in and day out while he was her apprentice.

But he did and Taiyang didn't, which allowed him some wriggle room in convincing the man to accept his request.

"...You said you don't intend to cause harm to either Ruby or Yang. What about everyone else? What about the rest of Vale and the kingdoms beyond?"

"A more pertinent question would be this...if you're daughters are safe, do you really care? And they are Huntresses, the first line of defense and offense. Or at least they intend to be. If I say I mean them no harm then anything I have planned can't be nearly as apocalyptic as you seem to be implying."

For the longest time Taiyang stared down Adam, the Faunus calmly returning to the remains of his meal without concern...and with an explosive sigh the rugged man fell back into his chair.

"Ugh, _fine_...just a clear line to Oz and Qrow, right?"

"Yes. I'm going to need to be able to contact people that have the freedom of movement and significant authority on a moment's notice, no bureaucracy involved. Here, take this."

Adam threw the man a simple, stripped down Scroll, its only function being able to send and receive calls without being eavesdropped on, a crucial device that the White Fang relied on for communication.

"Keep that on you. The one number in there is mine. Use that to get me into contact with those two. Talk to you later."

Judging the conversation over Adam threw away his trash and walked away, Taiyang's gaze following him the entire time.

It was only once he was well out of sight that the Faunus smirked to himself, wondering what the Human's reaction would be once he realized he had been speaking to one of the White Fang's leaders, a leader that had trained under his first wife and professed to being able to keep his precious daughters safe.

Adam was under no illusions that his identity would remain a secret. The man had had plenty of time to observe him and would relay that information to both Qrow and Ozpin, the three of them likely focusing on deducing who he was before anything else. And just because he wasn't terribly well known yet didn't mean there were no records. Atlas undoubtedly had recordings of his time in their 'employment', potentially linked to his actions in raiding their shipments.

They'd find out who he was in due time...and then the truly interesting part, whether they would listen or not, could begin.

* * *

"...Why aren't we just killing this traitor, Taurus?"

"Because there are still uses for him. Considering the importance of our upcoming task, every resource must be utilized to its utmost, regardless of how we feel."

Adam felt his lieutenant's judging gaze like a physical impact.

"You've never done something like this _before."_

"The situation has changed, obviously."

"Or have _you _changed?"

Adam resisted the urge to sigh as he turned to face the taller Faunus, who was staring down at him with clear challenge, obviously seeking a proper clarification.

Bonesaw had been with him for many years, the two of them working side-by-side as leader and subordinate with near perfect division of labor. As a matter of fact, the tall and brawny Faunus had been the first to take Adam under his wing when he first joined the Fang, teaching him the ropes before, a while later once Sienna took over, they began to operate as a team.

...Their pasts were no doubt similar, even if they never spoke of them directly. He had seen Bonesaw occasionally stare off into the distance, gazing nostalgically at families or children as they passed before violently shaking himself out of the stupor, returning to the task at hand.

He _also _had little patience for either Humans or traitors to the cause, a mindset that he and Adam had shared...until now, it seemed.

"_The question is, how do I get him to understand my new viewpoint without having a falling out? For that matter, how do I convince the rest of the White Fang that I'm still acting in their best interests? That I'm still the leader they look up to? I'm not willing to condone indiscriminate violence, not any more..."_

Locking a second sigh behind his teeth Adam replied, "My time in Menagerie, speaking to our leader, has provided...context. Rest assured, I am still the same Adam Taurus you have always known me to be."

Skepticism laced Bonesaw's tone.

"I thought the same of Belladonna. How do I know you won't just one day leave, or abandon the cause in favor of a new agenda? You are our leader, Taurus...and you have a responsibility to our brothers and sisters to carry that responsibility."

For a moment the younger male felt hot rage, that his integrity would be so _blatantly _questioned...and then it passed, Adam setting aside his instinctive anger in favor of offering a confidant smirk.

"And I'll carry out that responsibility. Watch...come the time of the Vytal Festival, our people will have taken a massive step towards earning the rights denied to us for so long. _That_, I promise you."

Seconds passed as the taller Faunus stared down the smaller...and a light huff left him, lips slightly curved upwards in a tiny smile.

"You have not failed us yet. Very well, Taurus...show us this miracle you seem to have been working on. I will overlook this traitor's actions...for now."

The bull Faunus nodded decisively, replying, "As is your duty, Lieutenant...come, we have an appointment with a wayward brother."

Conversation ceased as the duo continued on their way, the residents of Vale giving the passing Faunus a few wary looks but for the most part keeping to themselves. They were dressed normally but both were aware they had auras of purpose and intimidation, something most city folk instinctively categorized as a threat.

Regardless, they made their journey without incident, eventually arriving at the modest store titled _Tukson's Book Trade._

Without breaking stride the duo pushed open the door, taking in the shop at a glance and nodding to each other at the absence of customers, Bonesaw closing the door behind him and subtly shifting the sign around to read 'closed' before leaning against it.

"Welcome to _Tukson's Book Trade, _can I help you with any...thing..."

The large and imposing man came to a dead stop as he laid eyes on the duo, Adam perusing a magazine on the latest weaponry as Bonesaw, with a cold glare, locked the door with a final _click._

All was silent for a moment, aside from the occasional rustle as the young man flipped through the pages, eventually setting aside the article and turned to face the far larger-but far more tense-Faunus with a neutral gaze.

"You've been AWOL for quite some time now, Tukson."

Doing a remarkably good job of keeping his cool, the only sign of stress being a stiff jaw and slight curl of his fists the larger man replied, "Oh? Is the White Fang a military now? I wasn't aware of the change of policy."

"The White Fang is an organization, Tukson. And all organizations have rules. You broke the rules by abandoning us."

Narrowing his eyes the older male coldly retorted, "Funny. You, of all people, speaking of rules. What is it you used to preach? That the ends justified the means? I had no desire to be a part of a group that would slaughter without discrimination. And I still don't."

Adam let his hand slowly dip towards the bag at his side that contained Wilt and Blush, Tukson bending at the knees slightly in preparation to fight for his life-

-and blinked in surprise as Adam set the bag aside, outside of easy reach before calmly stating, "Very well, then let's make a deal."

"...A deal?"

"A deal. You want to leave the White Fang? Very well, you're free to do so. But you're going to _earn _that freedom."

Once more wary Tukson replied, "I'm not killing anymore, Taurus. I've been part of enough death to last two lifetimes."

Bonesaw growled from his spot by the door, coldly stating, "You're in no position to bargain, _traitor. _If it were up to me-"

The grizzled veteran fell silent as Adam raised a hand, settling down and merely glaring at the shopkeeper as the bull Faunus clarified, "Well it's your lucky day then, Tukson. I don't need you to kill anyone. Quite the opposite, in fact. You're going to earn your freedom by _saving _people."

All traces of composure left the dark-haired man, his jaw hanging slack for a moment before numbly replying, "What?"

"You heard me. And don't play dumb. You left the Fang without us so much as noticing you go, traveled to Vale and opened up a respectable shop under the radar, only being found because we're conducting operations on a far larger scale within the city."

"_And because I already knew you were here, but the Devil is in the details, as they say...wait, isn't that one of Carl's phrases? DAMMIT!"_

Not displaying the slightest shred of his internal annoyance Adam settled for slowly approaching Tukson, giving the more imposing man no room to breathe.

"You clearly know a thing or two about traveling unknown routes, of staying under the radar. And opening a business from scratch as a Faunus and then maintaining it? You're clearly skilled or have many sympathetic friends helping you, Tukson. And I have need of that."

Eyes darting between both of the White Fang members Tukson took a deep breath, eventually asking, "What is it you need me to do?"

"To keep doing what you've been doing. Find routes and safe zones for people to hide or evacuate to, narrow down where security or prying eyes are at their weakest. Do this until the day of the Vytal Festival and you may consider your services to the White Fang rendered in full."

Eyes once more narrowed in suspicion.

"...And then you'll have no further use of me. What assurance do I have that you won't kill me then?"

Bonesaw scowled, retorting, "You don't _deserve _assurance, traitor. You should consider yourself lucky we're bothering to talk to you at _all_, instead of executing you where you stand."

Tukson returned Bonesaw's glare, Adam merely shrugging before stating, "I don't have any assurance to give you. All I can tell you is that this task of yours will save a great many of our people's lives...and the Fang respects those who have done their part for our species."

He let his lone eye narrow.

"This is your one chance to redeem yourself in your leader's eyes...I'll say it again. Complete this mission and I will consider your duty fulfilled."

Staring down the smaller man Tukson eventually relented, muttering, "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Of course there's a choice. It's just a matter of whether you're willing to die on bad odds...or win your freedom in its entirety, no reason to hide from us ever again."

A resigned sigh left the bookseller, his gaze becoming cautious as he asked, "What do you need me to find all of these roundabout pathways for? Looking to sneak an army into Vale and start a war during the festival?"

Bonesaw unlatched the door and flipped the sign once more, Adam dropping a Scroll on the counter before walking away, smirking as he replied over his shoulder, "On the contrary, _Brother_...we're going to stop it. And the whole world will know it was the Faunus who saved a Kingdom."


	5. Gift of Two Souls

Chapter 5: Gift of Two Souls

_[And that's pretty much all he said before leaving. I asked around after the fact but no one has eyes on him or remembers someone with his description ever living in Patch. The guy definitely travelled all the way there just to impart his message.]_

Ozpin resisted the urge to sigh and instead took a sip of coffee, idly hoping that the caffeine would lend itself some level of clarity to this latest situation.

_[I just wanna be clear on this part, Tai...but you're _sure _it was Raven's little posse that Faunus was a part of?]_

Qrow's grim tone carried perfectly despite the vast distances separating all three of them, their linked Scrolls transmitting only voice and no video.

_[Positive. He had an Ockham sword and, now that I think about it, had that same kind of walk that Raven has, a clear sign that she taught him how to fight. I'd say that's pretty definitive proof.]_

This time Ozpin _did_ sigh, an action mirrored by Qrow.

"Assuming this is indeed the case-and I find myself more and more sure that it is-we now have quite the dilemma on our hands. There's an unknown element walking Remnant that has no clear allegiance to any known faction, but knowledge of events that are some of the most closely guarded secrets across this entire land. Which then begs the question, where did he learn of them?"

A mirthless chuckle left Qrow, the man wryly remarking, _[Yeah, no kidding. I'm willing to admit that he trained with Raven and all, but her telling him all that stuff about the Maidens and Artifacts? You may have married her, Tai, but I grew up with her. Raven wouldn't tell someone she smelt smoke if they were on fire unless her life was on the line.]_

_[I'm not gonna argue that point, but where else would he have learned of __this stuff? If it wasn't Raven then we still have a bit of a problem on our hands, __namely that __there's a leak on this info _somewhere.]

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, understanding where both of the men were coming from-

-and once more sat upright as his desk computer chimed, his request from Ironwood coming back far sooner than he had expected.

"One moment, gentlemen. I think we're about to receive the answer to at least one of our questions, courtesy of James."

_[Ironwood? What'd you ask him to look up, Oz?]_

"The identity of our mystery man, Atlas has a significant database of Faunus once in their employ and this may shed light on this predicament."

Taiyang scoffed before quietly muttering, _[Of _course _they do. No idea how Ironwood manages to put up with those jackasses…]_

Rapidly scanning through the files and reading up on their history Ozpin found his eyebrow raising further and further, eventually culminating in a thoughtful, "Hmm..."

_[Well, what is it, Oz? You've gone all quiet.]_

"My apologies, Qrow...just surprised by our new associate's profile, that's all. It's not what I was expecting."

_[Well quit keeping us in suspense then, what's his deal?]_

Settling into his chair and steepling his fingers before him Ozpin calmly summarized, "Adam Taurus, age twenty three and of Bull Faunus descent and genetic makeup. Parents found work in Schnee Dust mines in Mistral when he was six years old. They died at an unspecified date due to unspecified circumstances, the boy continuing to work for a few years afterwards."

Ozpin's lips took a slight downturn at the next lines of text.

"Had a record of both passive and active resistance, culminating in _disciplinary _measures."

Taiyang grunted, darkly remarking, _[Something tells me they didn't just dock his pay...assuming he got paid at all.]_

Letting the comment stand Ozpin continued with, "Escaped the mines when he was around thirteen to fifteen years of age, disappearing for several years afterwards before resurfacing...as the suspected leader of the White Fang's Mistral branch."

A moment of silence passed between the three men-

-before it was broken by the sound of Qrow chugging a bottle of some kind or another, releasing a belch shortly afterwards alongside a grunt of annoyance.

_[Yeah, not _nearly _drunk enough for this…]_

Taiyang's tone was far more professional, albeit laced with concern, _[Wait, let me get this straight. __We have a terrorist that's attempting to earn some manner of racial respect for his species-who apparently has quite the body count, if news reports from Mistral can be taken at face value-and he _somehow _knows about information that could turn the world on its head if it ever became public knowledge? Am I the only one that thinks this is _really _bad?]_

Letting his gaze travel upwards to the ceiling of his study in idle contemplation Ozpin replied, "While certainly intriguing, I wouldn't go so far as to say it's alarming. After all, this Adam Taurus approached us first. If he planned to make use of this information to cause social strife he would have had nothing to gain by making us aware he possessed such information, let alone asking to open up lines of direct communication."

_[Ya think he might try using this stuff to blackmail us, Oz?]_

"Perhaps. But if so he revealed his hand rather early, naming both miss Rose and miss Xiao Long as person's he's aware of. Such an action seems uncharacteristic of the leader who's-from an objective standpoint-performed admirably in stymieing SDC operations."

A grunt left Qrow, the grizzled veteran eventually remarking, _[Nothing for it, then. Guess we're just gonna have to __get him on the horn and see what's up. Unless anyone has a better idea?]_

_[I've got nothing, the fact that he seems to know so much for no discernible reason means we don't really have any choice _but _to __ask__ what he wants.]_

Ozpin nodded, calmly stating, "Agreed. We'll speak to this Adam Taurus and ascertain, precisely, what his goals and aspirations are."

His gaze travelled to the side, taking in the expansive grounds of Beacon and Vale further beyond.

"Hopefully it won't be anything _too _dramatic."

Qrow let loose a short bark of laughter.

_[Yeah, right. Since when have we ever been that lucky?]_

* * *

"This is your standard issue dust rifle, and it is NOT a toy you can afford to disrespect! A normal rifle is lethal, but relatively simple to operate...not so with a DR! A typical gun only requires that you know how to disassemble, clean, reload, aim and pull the trigger to operate it. Not so with a DR! The ammunition you use is a double-edged sword, either your best friend or your worst enemy if you don't know what you're doing!"

Bonesaw held aloft a stock DR, all grey composites and plain efficiency, Dust magazine ejected and set on a nearby table.

"Neglect to properly clean a normal gun and you'll get a jam or reduced accuracy. A stupid mistake to make, but at least you'll only get _yourself_ killed! Misfire a fire Dust round and congratulations! The backfire set off every other round and you just wiped out yourself and anyone else in a five meter radius, stunned and wounded all in a further ten. Today we're going to figure out which of you pups can be trusted with these weapons and which of you are too stupid to be handling a rusty spoon! Gather round and pay attention!"

"_...__Now isn't this a trip down memory lane?"_

Adam resisted the urge to smirk at the overwhelmed and apprehensive expressions on the two dozen White Fang members, Bonesaw's patented methods of instruction getting their focus and _holding _it. It felt like a lifetime ago that he'd been in those Faunus' shoes, listening as the indomitable veteran espoused the intricacies of various projectile weapons.

His own impressive skills at the time of joining meant he'd been out of basic training within a month...but it didn't matter if you were some office worker turned freedom fighter or a veteran of a dozen years of combat experience..._everyone _went through some kind of initiative training if they signed on to the Fang.

Reclining slightly in his simple, foldable chair Adam pored over a map of Vale, a variety of squiggles and notes covering it's surface. Both Roman and Tukson had provided him the basics of their operations, the Human listing several Dust shops and other distributors of note that were prime targets for theft while the Faunus had offered a preliminary listing of safe routes in and around the city.

...There was little he could do at the moment with the sparse info, specifics being required for any kind of in-depth planning but it never hurt to be ahead of the curve. And as novel as it was to reminisce about simpler times as the recruits were relentlessly drilled by Bonesaw that sort of spectacle was amusing for only so long.

"_Perhaps I should test their melee skills. At the very least it would give me something productive to do-"_

Sudden darkness cut off the Bull Faunus' ability to see, only the recognition of a certain scent keeping him from stabbing away with Wilt in a reactive motion.

Instead he settled for a threatening growl.

"You have three seconds to remove your hands from my eyes before I remove said hands."

Biting back an annoyed curse as said hands lightly slapped his eyeballs before pulling away-causing him to blink rapidly-a certain minuscule Human entered his blurry field of view, holding out a Scroll for him to read and smirk to scowl at.

[Always so quick to anger~! No need to be a 'bully'.]

Adam affixed Neo with the most neutral and unimpressed glare he could muster.

"If that's the extent of your humor, I would advise you not speak at all."

Instead of being offended the tiny Human merely silently giggled, typing, [You _do _have a sense of humor on there after all! And here I thought you were just a bonehead.]

"..."

"..."

"_...__That Yang girl and this one can NEVER initiate a conversation with the other. __If these future memories are any indicator __I don't think I can handle two of them at once."_

Putting that apocalyptic train of thought aside for the moment Taurus instead asked, "Why are you here? Don't you have better things to be doing?"

Before the Faunus could jerk his leg out of the way Neo primly hopped onto it, perfectly balanced as she lazily swung her legs, Scroll reading, [Got bored and Roman doesn't need my help right now, he's just doing logistics stuff. And that's _so _dull. The parts where we get to kick people's teeth in and threaten them into handing over the goods is the fun part!]

"Spoken like a true gutter rat. Only going after those weaker than you."

Having deliberately chosen insulting words in an attempt to get the multi-colored Human to leave Adam was left sorely disappointed as Neo just smirked, tapping out, [Oh? And you're so different, tough guy?]

"Of course I am. You extort shopkeepers and street thugs as a means of survival and petty power plays. _I'm _taking on the whole world in order to secure a brighter future for my people, a foe that's ingrained into the very fabric of society."

Rather than be impressed or cowed Neo simply arched an eyebrow, typing her reply at a far more steady pace than normal.

[So why don't you just go ahead and march against the injustices of the world, hmm? You've got the skills and the revolutionary spirit part down good.]

The bull Faunus scoffed.

"Because in a conventional fight we would be crushed. No matter our drive or resources there are still only so many of us. Picking and choosing our fights is the best...way..."

Neo's knowing expression forced Adam to click his tongue in annoyance and look away, abruptly realizing that he'd shot himself in the foot.

He was doing exactly what he'd accused Neo and Roman of performing, of picking and choosing targets weaker than them to achieve his goal.

Sure, he could pretend that the ultimate purpose was far more honorable or worthwhile than what the duo of thieves had planned...but the methods were similar enough that he simply couldn't bring himself to feel that way.

…

Having a newfound sense of self-awareness was something he happily would have gone without.

[Changed your mind, tough guy?]

His features swiftly morphed into a fierce scowl, the Faunus growling, "Don't push your luck, Human."

[Aww, don't be like that! I think guys with a brain are cute!]

Adam didn't bother hiding his dull glare at the smirking woman.

"Shouldn't you be doing something else, now that you've had your fun?"

[Who said I was done playing around? Besides, your little soldiers seem to be spreading dirty little rumors among themselves~.]

Blanching as he realized the recruits were gazing at him with bewildered and confused glances, no doubt wondering why he had such an eccentric Human in such intimate contact, Adam quickly made to push Neo away-

-and bit back on a snarl of irritation as she slipped under his arm, scooting further into his body and pushing her rear against his waist, back bumping into his chest with a knowing grin on her features.

[Oh _hello_, here I thought that bulls only had horns on their heads? What's this stiff little thing doing pressed up against me~?]

To his undying shame and embarrassment Adam felt himself become aroused as Neo ground herself into his lap, years of constant battle and travel leaving precious little time for acclimation to the female form.

"G-get off!"

And in his embarrassment he reacted instinctively, smashing Wilt's hilt against the side of the pint-sized girl's head-

-and she promptly burst into panes of glass, the real Neo playfully pinching his cheek as she strode past him, swaying her hips as she held up her Scroll.

[Thanks for alleviating my boredom, tough guy :D]

The door to the warehouse they were using as a training ground swung open and then shut, the noise unusually loud in the now silent building.

...Adam's head slowly turned to face the silent and staring troops, Bonesaw gazing at him with a neutral expression-

-before quietly sighing, remarking, "Maybe I should have included flirting as part of your basic training. That was pathetic, sir."

The gathered White Fang quietly snickered-

-and swiftly shut themselves up as Wilt clicked out its sheath slightly, an altogether too pleasant smile on Taurus' face.

"Shouldn't you all be doing drills? On second thought, let's mix things up a little, shall we?"

Gracefully and threateningly approaching the gathered dozens Adam cheerfully stated, "Let's see how good your combat skills in a melee are, shall we? Me on everyone present."

Faces paled as a murderous aura seemed to coalesce around the man.

"Starting..._now."_

* * *

"I think you went a little overboard."

Adam scoffed at Bonesaw's neutral observation, a chorus of groans and quiet curses emanating from the sprawled heap of two dozen Faunus as they nursed their injuries and bruises from his impromptu lesson/stress relief.

"They'll be fine."

"I think three of them are freely bleeding."

Rolling his eyes at his comrade's quietly admonishing tone-but willing to admit he might have channeled a _little _bit too much of his late teacher's work ethic-Adam sheathed his sword and wiped the trace of spittle off his shirt's lapel, a particularly harsh blow to one recruit's gut turning her into an impromptu fountain that had caught him in the splash zone. Other than that he hadn't so much as broken a sweat.

"Alright, everyone take stock of the other's injuries, we'll use this as an opportunity to practice some basic first-aid in the field. Anyone with more serious injuries raise their hands."

His natural talent as a leader taking over Adam barked orders, the recruits scrambling to obey them as three shaky hands rose into the sky, the bull Faunus swiftly striding to their location.

Two had nasty gashes along their upper arms while one had taken a ragged cut to the thigh, most likely from another recruit during the confused melee. He would never be so sloppy.

"No arteries nicked and the wounds are already clotting. I suppose you two will have an interesting story to tell about how you gained such an impressive scar."

The young man and woman chuckled, tenderly brushing the edges of their arm injuries before Adam knelt down, inspecting the wolf Faunus' thigh wound with a more critical eye.

Eventually shrugging the red-haired male stated, "No matter, this can be fixed in short order," before placing one of his hands on the wound, emerald energy pouring out from his palm and within seconds the previously bleeding slash was gone, barely so much as a scratch on display.

"There, you're healed. Back into ranks, soldier. And see if any of your brothers or sisters need help."

"O-oh, right! I mean, yes sir! And, well, your Semblance is pretty incredible, sir!"

Leaving it at that the young man leapt back to his feet and rejoined the rest of the White Fang recruits, excitedly showing them his leg.

Shaking his head at their exuberance Adam turned and walked back towards Bonesaw-

-only to stop short as he found a quite unusual expression on the eternally stalwart Lieutenant's face.

Namely that of blatant shock, his mouth hanging open and hands slack.

"What?"

"Taurus...what _was _that?"

"It was my Semblance, Lieutenant. I thought you of all people would have...known..."

It was like being hit with a bucket of ice water right in the face, Adam almost dropping Wilt and Blush to the floor as his mind caught up with what he had just done. As if it was _normal._

He..._he had used a different Semblance._

Pausing only long enough to make sure none of the other recruits were paying attention Taurus brought out one of his DI knives, slamming the metallic hilt into his hand with all the might he could muster.

Ignoring the dull ache he desperately searched for the sensation that had been apart of him for years, of the tingling power that always preceded the usage of his _normal _Semblance-

-and released a sigh of relief as the soothing hue of red and black travelled up and down his body, like a snake of pure energy.

"Sir...how is this possible? I'd like to think we've seen some strange things...but _two _Semblances?"

"I...don't understand it myself, Lieutenant. It just seemed to...make sense when I used it."

A bit of a lie. Adam knew EXACTLY how he had gained a second Semblance out of seemingly nowhere.

_[Two souls in one body, I suppose. The mechanics of it escape me.]_

A quiet, amused bark of laughter left the Faunus-

-and was followed by a petulant snarl as the DI knife blurred into motion, embedding itself deep within a solid metal support beam, thankfully a blank and not filled with Dust.

"_Fine, I'll admit it. I miss Carl. If only so that I could shout at that DAMN, MEDDLING HUMAN!"_

Releasing a hissed breath of vexation before grudgingly deciding that he was going to have to explore the limits of his new ability Adam retrieved his knife, ignoring Bonesaw's wary look.

He had a suspicion on how it worked.

The Human had said that he worked as a doctor of animals, been sent back to help avert great tragedy...and Adam had just healed a Faunus of a wound that would have taken time to heal in a manner of seconds, without experiencing any kind of exhaustion or weariness worth noting.

He would have to test and see if it worked on a Human to confirm his theory, but his current guess was that it was a Semblance that allowed him to heal a Faunus' injuries, up to an unknown limit.

"_And I know JUST what Human to test this educated guess on."_

A gleeful smirk spread across the young man's face as he envisioned finally taking Wilt to Neo, showing the irritating midget of a Human that he was _not _to be lightly trifled with...all in the name of science, of course.

"Sir...we need to have a chat after this."

Adam regained his wits as Bonesaw stood at his side, mouth compressed into a tight line of wariness and curiosity in equal measure.

"Two Semblances? If word of this gets out..."

"We'd attract even more attention than we currently are, I know. But you saw what I did back there. Think of how many of our brothers and sisters we could save if I establish the limits of this new power and _use _it."

"I'm not arguing that, in fact I think this is something approaching a miracle...but you should be wary of using your first Semblance now. These recruits have no idea that you hold two unique strengths, while some of the older Fang membership already are aware of your first Semblance. I'm of the opinion that we keep this as secret as possible, at least until whatever it is you're planning for the Vytal Festival comes to a close. We can tackle that issue then. The less confusion and wariness our organization has until that time the better."

Adam merely nodded, agreeing with his Lieutenant's analysis.

One Semblance per person, that had been the cardinal rule on Remnant for as long as anyone could remember...people would wonder how the Hell he was the exception, want to study him to the utmost of their capabilities.

And it wasn't like he could just say that he had been gifted two souls by the Gods, even if that _was_ the truth of the matter...who on Remnant aside from a select few would buy that explanation?

"I'll have to devote quite some time to nailing down the parameters of this new power...for now see to the initiates, I have some tests to run. Preferably on a pair of thieves."

Bonesaw lightly smirked at that, idly commenting, "Human got you all wound up, sir?"

Lips peeled back from white teeth.

"Oh...she has _no _idea what she's in for..."

* * *

**Just in case anyone is wondering (as it was kinda implied in this chapter) I'm going off the season 1-2 backstory for Blake and Adam, that they were close and had a mentor/student/close friend relationship but not romantically fingerbanging each other or anything. That particular nuance only showed up after the fire nation attacked, after all.**


	6. What's Your Plan

Chapter 6: What's Your Plan?

Adam glanced downwards at his Scroll as it chimed, opening a message that read, [They want to talk to you as soon as possible], followed by two communication ID's.

The Faunus smirked as he made his way through downtown Vale, inputting the codes after checking to make sure his own device was off the grid, as it were. This would be an important step and he took a moment to compose himself before sending the requests, letting out a quiet breath as the call was accepted, voice only lines of communication being opened.

_[I'll admit, when __Taiyang told us someone__ wished to speak with us about __subjects most have no knowledge of this wasn't how I imagined that conversation would be happening.]_

Adam didn't feel any particular need to reply to Ozpin's polite greeting, instead letting the silence build as the Headmaster eventually spoke, _[Very well, shall we get to the heart of the matter then?]_

"Let's."

_[Whoa, he speaks? That startled me.]_

Both ignored Qrow's first words contributed.

_[What exactly did you desire to speak with us about?]_

"It's about the upcoming Vytal Festival and various group's plans for it. More specifically, Salem's."

A moment of silence passed between the three, Qrow skeptically asking, _[Oh? And just how would _you _be privy to those little tidbits of information, hmm?]_

"Obviously because I'm included in them."

Ozpin offered a small hum of pensiveness, eventually stating, _[You have our interest, certainly. Although it begs the question of what you would have us do with these plans.]_

"You mistake my meaning. I'm merely calling to introduce myself, I have no intention of imparting to you what will occur during the festival. Not yet."

A chilly silence greeted his proclamation.

_[Well you've certainly got some guts, Mr. White Fang leader. Or should I just skip the foreplay and call you Adam Taurus?]_

If they expected him to be cowed by their mentioning of his name, they were going to be disappointed. Instead the Faunus calmly explained, "You and your allies are beholden to your kingdom and carry the responsibility of safeguarding it against threats. Were I to tell you of what is currently in the making, you would attempt to thwart it, in the process ruining my own ambitions."

There was a bark of disbelieving laughter from Qrow as Ozpin took a more thoughtful approach, remarking, _[The way you say that __implies that our ultimate goals are incompatible, that we would never be able to agree on a common plan.]_

"Precisely. I desire for the equality of my people. A _true _equality, not the selective acceptance that passes for normalcy among Remnant. And to do that I'm going to take advantage of the Grimm Queen's plot."

A tired sigh left the Headmaster before saying, _[You have me at a loss, Mr. Taurus. You claim to desire our help yet make it seem as if we are merely a liability. That then begs the question of why you bothered to contact us at all.]_

Adam smirked.

"That's because you didn't let me finish. My way of doing things just so happens to include saving the vast majority of the people living within Vale."

Both Adam and Ozpin fell silent, eventually breaking said silence as the sound of an unscrewed lid was followed by chugged liquid, Qrow releasing a breath and amusedly stating, _[Yeah, _now _I've heard it all. A terrorist trying to save a city…]_

_[Qrow raises a valid point, Mr. Taurus. You have played a large role in some of the more violent and lethal White Fang attacks these past few years. Your past actions paint a very different picture than what you're telling us now.]_

"And should an individual be judged on the basis of past actions rather than what they currently wish to do, _Ozma?"_

A far more cold pause in the conversation occurred, the Headmaster eventually stating, _[I will admit you have a point, Mr. Taurus...but your methods and views are no doubt very different from ours and I see little chance of us every agreeing on any specifics of your plan.]_

"And that has stopped you in the past? I don't doubt you went to either General Ironwood or some other Atlas contact in order to discover my identity. Unless you're implying you agree with their policy of unilateral military expansion and operations wholeheartedly, how else would you ever manage to work with someone who's methods you disagree with?"

_[Difference between you and Atlas is that _they _aren't blowing up civilians to send a message, kiddo.]_

A cool, lethal fury settled in Adam's gut at Qrow's flippant statement, his tone even as he asked, "Tell me, _Human_...have you been to the unlisted Dust mines of the SDC before? The ones they don't show shareholders or tourists and bribe or threaten inspectors away from? Atlas allows the SDC nearly unlimited permission to act as they see fit...so yes, they do not 'blow up' civilians as you implied. Instead it just passively accepts an organization that beats, demeans and _works _them to death! _You _don't get to claim some sort of moral high ground here, Human. The ones you ally with are just as guilty as I am, merely in different ways."

…

Neither of the three had much to say, Ozpin eventually releasing a tired sigh.

_[Well, the question now is...why reach out to us, Mr. Taurus? You obviously wish for our aid yet refuse to impart the details of what you desire. And we have just now established that there is a clear divide between __our preferred methods of operation. If anything this gesture was actively detrimental to you.]_

"Detrimental only if we fail to come to an understanding. I believe we will. Human or Faunus, my plan will save as many as possible...possibly the entire city if all goes well."

_[Yeah, _that _will be the day.]_

Despite Qrow's skepticism Ozpin nonetheless asked, _[If you don't mind me asking...who or what was it that has lead to this change of heart? Caring for the lives of __a city full of strangers-Human and Faunus alike, as you pointed out-seems quite the departure from your past actions.]_

...Adam actually didn't mind telling them this particular bit of information, if only because there was nothing they could really do with it.

"It was the same person who told me of the truth behind this world."

_[Pfft-]_

Qrow's sudden laughter could be heard clearly over the speaker, his words choked as he said, _[W-wait, let me see if I got this straight..._Raven Branwen _was the one who taught you the value of the sanctity of life? Hah! Yeah, _now _I've __heard__ it all.]_

"I never said it was your sibling that taught me these things."

Qrow promptly fell silent.

_[Well, then who was it-ah who am I kidding, you're not going to tell us…]_

"It was a Human by the name of Carl Bertram."

Smirking as he once more stunned the Hunter into silence Adam enjoyed the moment, Ozpin once more speaking up with, _[I find it curious that a Human was the one who spoke to you of these things.]_

"Well that would certainly make two of us."

A moment passed between the three before Qrow said, _[Oz, you're not seriously buying this, are you?]_

_[As strange as this may sound...I'm certainly open to belief.]_

_[Oh, sure, it _might _be true...but it can also be full on bullshit. He's already admitted to being involved in some shady stuff, who's to say this isn't __just some kind of subtle diversion, making himself seem like a potential ally instead of a crook?]_

Adam held his peace, Ozpin explaining, _[That certainly may be the case, but you should know as well as I do that in this line of work there is no such thing as a guarantee. It's all too easy to become infinitely suspicious and at a certain point one must decide to trust.]_

The Huntsman let out a displeased grumble while Adam decided that the conversation had run its course and that it was as good a time as any to draw it to a close, before they had too much time to ruminate on things while he was still present.

"Should any of you have questions, send me a message. As the festival draws nearer we shall converse again and I'll reveal more of how you can go about helping me save a city."

Shutting off his Scroll before any more questions could follow Adam let loose a shaky breath, wondering just how things would play out on that front.

He was absolutely certain Ozpin would devote resources to trying to track him down, regardless of what he said...it was simply a matter of course, to hedge one's bets when possible. But the benefits of potentially having the headmaster of Beacon able to react as he desired was a boon he was willing to gamble on.

Satisfied that he had done acceptably well Adam continued on, his steps sure...until he heard the sounds of shouting and jeers, most of the voices boisterous and full of revel while one was decidedly frightened and panicked.

He wouldn't have thought much of it, if the singular distressed tone hadn't sounded like the voice of a girl barely into her teens.

His jaw locked and he debated whether it would be smarter to avoid what was certain to be trouble...or to let a situation that may very well spiral out of hand weigh on his conscience. Had he been his old self the answer would have been clear, but...he wasn't who he used to be.

And this wasn't a particularly _nice _part of town. Granted, it was by no means a ghetto but it closely straddled the line between residential and rundown...just shady enough that small crimes-or ones committed against a singular person-would go unnoticed or at the least unpunished.

A small growl of irritation slipped past the Faunus' lips as he boldly strode in the direction of the commotion, cursing the Human that gave such an irritating outlook on life. Speaking of, if it turned out to be a Human that he ended up saving...well, suffice to say he was hoping it_ wasn't._

Adam wasn't fond of wasting time.

"Come on, girlie, go ahead and pick it up! What's the matter,_cat got your tongue?"_

"That was awful! You could be a little more original and test the theory that cats always land on their feet!"

A round of cruel laughter was punctuated by a pained shriek, Adam frowning as he drew closer. While there was no hint of lustful desire in the group's words there was something else that sounded..._wrong._

It was a tone of voice that he was incredibly familiar with...one of assumed superiority.

His pace quickened and as he rounded the final corner-

-it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to not begin stabbing with Wilt.

Three large Human males surrounded a small girl who had clearly seen better days, if the dirtiness and frayed state of her dress was any indicator. But that wasn't what set his blood boiling and mind screaming for violence...it was the fact that the girl was a Faunus, messy black hair and cat ears hanging limp and ragged, her tail obviously strained as one of the men yanked on it and caused her to wince in pain, the tiny street orphan huddled around a small bag with nothing but terror in her golden eyes.

...She looked like a younger Blake.

"Hey, try hanging her from that lampost by her tail! This dreary little street could use a little bit of decoration, don't you think so, boys?"

Several hoots came from the other two...which swiftly came to an end as clear, precise footsteps sounded out from behind them. The trio abandoned their fun, briefly concerned that they had drawn the wrong kind of attention-

-and instead relaxed as they only saw a cocksure young Faunus approaching their position, their leader grinning at the figure with a confident smirk.

"Oh look at what we have here...a _hero."_

"I'm no hero. Which is quite unfortunate for you, I might add."

The three shared a round of chuckles that was clearly designed to intimidate rather than be from any real mirth, Adam fighting hard to not roll his eyes. He'd encountered _toddlers _that held more promise of harm than these clowns.

"Oh, _unfortunate _huh? And what's so unfortunate about some lone Faunus falling right into our laps? The kid back there was a fun diversion, sure...but you look like you can actually put up a fight."

"More than you can handle, I imagine. Before I leave you bleeding and on the ground, however, I'd like to ask a question."

An ugly sneer appeared on the Human's faces as the leader replied, "Sure, ask your last question, tough guy."

"Us Faunus are often accused of being nothing more than animals...I was wondering if Humans had adopted the practice of gelding in preparation to follow through on that misconception."

Adam cocked his head.

"After all, someone obviously went to great lengths to remove your balls."

A moment of frozen lethality passed between the four-

-and with roars of anger two of the Humans charged at the Bull Faunus, fury driving their actions rather than any semblance of rational thought.

Which made it pathetically easy for Adam to lazily sidestep their charge, smashing the hilt of Wilt into the skull of the leftmost Human with a dull _crunch_, the pinpoint blow catching him behind the ear and sending the man sprawling, eyes dazed and body lightly twitching.

He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

The remaining man had to jump over his fallen comrade, clearing his shaking body-

-and was promptly shoved back through the air, Adam's foot catching him square in the balls with a wet _squelch_, the Human's eyes bugging out and jaw working soundlessly as he collapsed pitifully to the ground.

The Faunus calmly turned to the one remaining Human, remarking, "My apologies, it turns out your friend _did _have his testicles. At least as of five seconds ago."

A sharp click of his tongue left the Human's mouth before a brief flash of light surrounded his body...the clear signs of Aura activation.

"Hope you've said your prayers, _boy_...because these are your last seconds on Remnant."

It took every conceivable amount of willpower Adam possessed to not laugh at the Human's bold claim, instead waiting with a bored expression as the man charged-

-and a swift sidestep followed by a flex of his abdominals lead to the man to eat pavement facefirst, Adam's palm keeping a secure hold on the back of his skull.

"Your words sound pitifully hollow, Human."

Now tired of beating nothing more than glorified street performers Adam rose to his feet before stomping on the back of the man's head, driving it into the pavement hard enough to crack the material, shattering his Aura with a precise application of force.

He figured the Human would survive. Maybe.

"It's all right, you don't have to worry about them...now..."

Adam was left entirely confused as he realized that the Faunus he stepped in to save was nowhere to be found, as if she'd never existed in the first place. A clever decision, to escape while her tormentors were occupied, but he'd still expected to have to either console or warn her away…

He glanced down at the collapsed Humans and abruptly smirked, a novel idea making its way into his brain.

Unsheathing Wilt he proceeded to make three swift stabs into each of the thugs, drawing blood before he set his hands upon the wounds, searching for the power that had once flown through him as he healed the recruits-

-and found nothing, the freely weeping injuries not closing or clotting in the slightest.

He nodded to himself, satisfied. The only other experiment he could perform to ascertain the limits of his new Semblance was to try and attempt to heal a Human he wished to help, since the Semblance _could_ be intent based.

...He wasn't entirely sure the day would ever come in which he desired to heal a Human and honestly he wasn't in any hurry to find out.

Leaving the men where they were he turned on his heel and strode away.

Someone would be along sooner or later to clean up the mess.

* * *

"Why did you have us meet up here again?"

Adam's irritated tone did nothing to detract from either Neo or Roman's good moods, the duo happily chewing and puffing on their respective treats, Neo with her ice cream and Roman on his fat cigars.

"Because, genius, the last time we took you to one of our hideouts it got burned to the damn ground. Junior's is notorious enough that no one with a working brain would start trouble in it and this little booth is perfect for us to conduct business without being overhead."

Biting back on an annoyed reply Adam merely leaned back in his seat, resigned to waiting until his own meal arrived before actually getting anything done. Then again, it _had _been awhile since he'd eaten anything so maybe this venture was a blessing in disguise.

He just wished there wasn't so much _noise, _the soundproofed room they were in only able to do so much.

"So what shops have you decided to raid and which ones have you decided to wait on?"

Snuffing his smoke Roman pulled out a physical map of Vale, pointing to a few dozen X marks as he explained, "Well you see there's a bit of an art to this, Mr. Faunus. A path to the most gains with minimal expenditures. First we'll start with a few mom and pop stores, just to gather some basic resources. We won't even rob them blind, just take a few bits and pieces and pretend we're in a hurry and amateurish. That way the cops won't think all that highly of us and we'll have a decent little stock of expendable Dust to play with for future heists. Especially since my main supply was turned to ash and dust recently. Ring any bells?"

Adam ignored the thief's complaints in favor of watching the waiter approach their table, bowl in hand. He hadn't really paid much attention when ordering his food and was curious what was in it.

"Right, your riveting participation in this conversation aside the next step would be to start hitting some of the large Dust chains around the city, the ones that have actual security worth a damn. We steal from those ones wholesale because they have bigger stocks and typically higher quality material, thus gaining the attention of the Vale police and other figures of authority. By then the Vytal festival will be drawing closer and with Dust shortages SDC will have to bring in more shipments of Dust than originally predicted. Naturally they'll have extensive guards for the original transports...but the extras won't have that level of security due to the rushed nature of their shipping and we can pick those off. Even second-hand SDC transports have pretty high quality stuff."

Roman leaned back in his chair, wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"With my genius levels of planning and expertise even your puppies should have a hard time cocking up this job, Mr. Faunus. So? What do you say?"

There was no reply and Roman immediately felt himself grow annoyed, archly asking, "What, you think you're too high and mighty to reply to little old me? I'm not a one man comedy...act..."

Roman had to blink at the frankly disturbing sight before him. Namely that of the bull Faunus enthusiastically gobbling down his meal, some kind of salad comprised of multiple greens and fruits with plenty of garnish on it.

It was disturbing because he had assumed Taurus was incapable of something so normal as enjoying a bit of culinary delight.

Turning to Neo he disbelievingly asked, "So, what, am I supposed to just let this trance go undisturbed?"

[Leave him be. He's grazing.]

Adam was too deep in savory bliss to even feel offended at the tiny Human's words, mind ablaze with delight at the flavors assaulting his taste buds.

"_This freshness, this crispness...and the _tang! _I've never tasted anything this good before!"_

He flagged down a passing waiter, intensely asking, "What is this?"

"Oh, the Remnant Rojak? While I can't say for certain where the name originates from it's a popular choice among a fair species of Faunus. Fruits from a variety of locales in Menagerie while Vale-grown vegetables are covered in a Vacuo-specific dressing. Is it to your enjoyment, sir?"

The waiter grew nervous as Adam stared at him with laser intensity.

"...Yes. Where else is it prepared?"

"Actually, we're quite proud of the fact that we're the only establishment that sells and prepares the Remnant Rojak. No other restaurant has access to as many distributors as we do."

Adam returned his gaze to the rapidly disappearing salad.

"I see. Thank you for that information."

The waiter departed as Roman and Neo shared a glance with each other, Adam calmly returning to his meal.

"So were you even listening to anything I said or were you lost out at pasture?"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

The thief threw his hands up in the air and huffed in agitation, stating, "Guess I'll go do something productive for the next few minutes while you're busy having a moment among the roiling hills. C'mon, Neo."

The multi-colored young woman giggled at the placidly chewing young man and followed her Boss out the room, Adam continuing his meal without a care in the world.

Eventually he finished and set aside his silverware with a sigh of contentment, thoughts flying at the speed of light.

"_I need to find a way to keep this place intact through the coming chaos. If it's destroyed then so is the Remnant Rojak. Perhaps I could create a White Fang cell nearby and have them make extra certain to ensure this place's continued existence? Or is that an abuse of authority?"_

Before he could decide on what such a greedy order actually constituted the two Humans returned to the table, Roman clearly disgruntled at something as he heavily sat in his chair.

"Doesn't have my preferred brandy...like Hell Junior doesn't have every brand imaginable under the sun, he just wants to keep it to himself I bet."

Doing his best to pretend that his momentary lapse into insanity via salad didn't occur Adam opened his mouth to ask the thief what his plan was-

-and instead felt his eyes widen as an explosion was clearly heard even through the soundproofing, the trio turning their gazes to the dance floor where a column of flames and flying henchmen could be seen.

"_Wait, isn't that...that Yang woman? The one Blake originally ended up with?"_

The Faunus' eyes widened as he remembered additional details of Yang's first visit to Junior's club...namely how it had destroyed the building.

Which meant he could no longer order the Remnant Rojak if events played out as they did before.

[And where are you going, tough guy?]

Already striding out the secluded part of the club with Wilt and Blush held securely in his grasp Adam briskly replied, "She's a Huntress in training. And that one in particular has a destructive streak a mile wide. And this place is the only one that serves the Remnant Rojak. Thus, I need to stop her and you need to leave, what with being wanted criminals and all."

Roman shrugged, evidently having lost interest as he boredly stated, "Well no arguments with that plan here. Guess we'll just have to go over things some other time. Take care now, Mr. Faunus."

Strolling out a backdoor with Neo in tow the duo departed...but not before the young woman flashed him a wink and message that read, [Didn't know you were into feisty blondes~! Don't break her too bad, Horny!]

Adam just grunted noncommittally, eyes narrowed as he saw the woman from his dreams-premonitions, whatever-thrash the guards of the club with impunity, the two bouncer girls who's names escaped him at the moment already beginning to stride forward with clear intent to forcefully remove her from the premises…

...and found themselves shoved aside as Adam swiftly moved onwards towards where Yang was throttling the DJ, the man's limp body landing at his feet-

-lilac eyes met singular orb of bright blue, Yang's grin stretching wider as she laid eyes on him standing alone amidst the destruction and groaning club security.

"Hey there, handsome~! You here to join in on the fun?"

...It was a strange thing for Adam, to encounter someone he knew from outside of actual interaction, to know he was the one responsible for a difficult portion of her life.

Not that it changed the fact he was going to put an end to her rampage right here and now. His newfound favorite meal depended on it.

"We're standing atop a dance floor, Human...why don't you test your moves against mine?"

Eager challenge ignited flames within the young woman's eyes as a feral grin pulled at her lips, fists slamming together as the fire hugging her body appeared to dance even brighter.

"You're really speaking my language now, Horny~!"

Adam's eye dangerously twitched.

"_That settles it. This woman and Neo. They can _never _meet. __Not as enemies and _absolutely _not as friends.__"_

For a moment neither of the combatants moved-

-and with a flippant toss Yang reloaded her gauntlets, Adam crouching and laying a hand on Wilt's handle.

"_Let's see how one of the women who killed me stacks up."_


	7. Dragon, Rose and Bull

Chapter 7: Dragon, Rose and Bull

The first blasts of fire Dust intermixed with scattershot flew past Adam with little effort on his part, impacting the ground and walls behind him with loud _THUMPS _before leaving smoking craters as mementos of their passage.

Evidently growing either bored or frustrated with her misses Yang leapt off the DJ platform, Ember Celica firing away the entire while and killing a great deal of her forward momentum as Adam continued to slip out of the way of her barrage.

"_That's two mistakes right there."_

The Bull Faunus' thoughts were less than complimentary as he darted forward at sudden speed, still easily avoiding her shots as he closed the distance, timing his approach so that he would arrive at her landing spot as soon as she did.

Yang had made two errors, three if one counted underestimation.

The first was that she jumped so high into the air, a lazy leap that gave her little speed and a great deal of hangtime. Contrary to what most combat schools or instructors taught there were _some _benefits to giving yourself such a vantage point, a risk versus reward mindset. You just had to be a good judge of when such a move was appropriate and wouldn't end with you blasted from about twelve different firing positions.

Yang hadn't done that.

Her second was a cardinal error that, unlike high leaps into the air, was practically inexcusable under any circumstances whatsoever. Namely, that she had slowed down and stopped moving in a battle between competent fighters. In combat movement was survival, forcing your opponent to abandon a desired comfort zone or move to engage you on your own terms, denying them a way to gather their bearings as they couldn't keep their eyes on a singular point. A far less excusable error than the first, in his opinion.

The third was one he supposed he could let slide...her assumption that she would have any chance whatsoever of hitting him with her projectiles was a fair mistake to make.

He had been trained extensively in the art of avoiding firearms, all Huntsmen and Huntresses were. The rules were simple, _don't_ be where the barrel is pointing. Dodging the projectiles themselves was practically impossible, barring some kind of speed Semblance or absurdly fast reaction time and physical agility...but avoiding where the bullets _would_ gowas a far more manageable task. In that regard Yang was at even more of a disadvantage than most gun wielders, since her weapons required precise jabs or swings of her arm to fire. No doubt they had pressure sensitive or kinetic threshold triggers.

In summation, all these factors led Adam to Yang's eventual touchdown location a second before she arrived, completely untouched as he reached out with a single hand, lilac eyes of the young woman widening as she realized what was about to happen-

-and with a lazy shove to her lower half the Bull Faunus turned what would have otherwise been a perfect coiling of legs and absorption of energy into a stiff and rigid faceplant.

_THUD!_

The few patrons still hanging around gaped at the sight, the young woman's impact no doubt smarting even through Aura as the young male thoughtfully mused, "Hmm, and here I thought that Humans always landed on their feet. Ah, wait. That's _Faunus _I'm thinking of. I certainly wouldn't have made such an embarrassing tumble to the floor like some rank novice just out of school."

Yang was dead silent as she regained her feet with boneless grace, false smile on beautiful features only marred by the tiniest of growing bruises on her forehead.

...A smile that only became all the more hungry for retribution as Adam smirked at her.

Maybe it was unprofessional and unfair of him to so childishly egg on a rookie...but in another time she _had _been the one to kill him and that stung his pride a bit. Some light verbal insults went a long way in assuaging that annoyance.

…

Not that Yang had any appreciation for that, Aura madly flickering with enraged flame as her smile began to show teeth, slowly and deliberately reloading her gauntlets.

Adam let her.

"You know? Funny story this, but I'm going to _really _enjoy punching your teeth out of your ass~!"

This time the Faunus openly laughed, deliberately turning his back on her in a disrespectful showing, calmly stating, "All bark and no bite. I suppose it was too much too hope for your skills not to be as superficial as your looks."

If he hadn't been fully expecting it Adam didn't doubt the rage fueled punch that approached his head at a blistering pace-literally, seeing as said punch was on fire-would have knocked him around rather badly, enhanced Aura or not.

Instead he lightly ducked under the hit, jerking his hip back so that it collided with Yang's as he yanked on her outstretched arm, flipping her over his back to land on the floor with yet _another _deafening _THUD!_

A single eye of icy blue glared into purple orbs of slowly darkening crimson.

"I thought it was Humans who fancied themselves above Faunus. Both figuratively and literally. This situation seems to be something of an outlier, wouldn't you say?"

Yang merely cocked her head, no longer smiling.

"...Yeah, it's decided. You're _so _dead."

A jerk of her midriff wrapped Adam's head between her thighs before throwing him across the floor, the Faunus smoothly rolling with his newfound momentum and regaining his feet-

-only to find his vision largely dominated by burning swings of metal and flesh, the pounding of shotgun shells and an onslaught of raging fury that he was confident would have felled lesser opponents in short order.

He wasn't lesser in any sense of the word.

"Stop-"

A double blast of projectiles that he sidestepped.

"-dodging-"

A leg sweep followed by jaw shattering uppercut that he first hopped and then leaned away from.

"-and let me-"

Powerful jabs that he either slapped away or backpedaled away from.

"-FREAKIN' HIT YOU!"

A haymaker that _absolutely _would have shattered bone barely mussing his hair as the Faunus ducked under it.

"You know, against opponents roughly your skill level-even a bit beyond-your style of fighting would be rather devastating."

A snarl left the female as she aimed a blast from her gauntlets at the male's balls, missing cleanly as he backflipped away, still talking as if there wasn't a care in the world he had.

"Relentless, powerful blows and a kinetically devastating weapon that enhances and meshes with said blows seamlessly. Factor in your impressive instincts and skills, of aiming for weak or unguarded parts of your enemy and anyone that falls on the defensive would be worn down in short order."

"STOP ANALYZING AND FIGHT ME, ASSHOLE!"

"But I am fighting you."

Just to prove a point the next punch Yang sent streaking for his jaw he knocked aside with Wilt's sheath, quickly reversing the blow and striking her on the temple hard enough to rattle her, eyes blinking in confusion for a moment...before the flickering flames abruptly became a roaring inferno, a growl less like a girl's and more like a Dragon's escaping her throat.

"_Ah, right. Her Semblance."_

A feral shout left Yang as she pounced forward, somehow moving even faster than she was before, prompting Adam to use his sheathed weapon far more liberally in redirecting her attacks.

…

Strangely enough, as the fight wore on...Adam began to _enjoy _it.

Or, more specifically, he began to enjoy the way the girl fought.

His was an economical way of battle, of swift and precise strikes that finished an opponent off with little fanfare, a consequence of his training where dealing death was the order of the day. Yang's was..._exciting._

All raw emotion and instinct distilled through training and repetition, her form wreathed in fire and a Wyrm's snarl of challenge etched on her features...he couldn't get enough of it. It was like seeing through a mirror that had once been clouded, only for it to one day be clear and reveal a whole new world.

More pertinently...he wanted to see what it would look like if he could refine it, _sharpen _it. Push her already impressive skill through the filter of his harsh teachings? He would make of her a _true _Dragon, unstoppable and unbeatable in anything approaching a direct fight.

…

It was an unrealistic fantasy, one that surprised even him with its whimsy. Train her, a Human? A Huntress that, despite his ultimate goal, would still be his enemy?

Ridiculous.

With that thought firmly in mind he resolved to end the battle there and then.

A particularly strong charge left the young woman streaking toward him fast and hard enough to probably push him _through _a wall, the bull Faunus' muscles relaxing a fraction as he let her outstretched shoulder brush the hem of his shirt-

-and he spun to the side just as fast as she was moving, Wilt's sheathe lodging itself under her chin and against her throat, their opposing momentum throwing them off balance...but that was what he had been planning on.

His shift in direction had left him facing her back while she floundered in place, left arm grabbing hers and _twisting, _the young woman's domineering strength nullified by the simple physics of his hold. It was then a simple matter to pull her up and against him, toes barely touching the ground and head kept immobile by Adam's sword.

Completely at his mercy in less than two seconds and her awkward position not allowing her either a hard surface to spring from or limbs to work with-the Faunus' Aura ignoring her burning form with the occasional spark of conflicting energy-the young woman settled for an irritated growl, sourly asking, "You know if all you wanted was to cop a feel you could have just _asked."_

"What I _wanted _was for you to stop destroying this club. I just so happen to like it and you eliminating the security and trashing the architecture would have put a damper on that."

...He had no intention whatsoever of admitting he only subdued her because he liked the salad they served here.

"Huh, right. So what's your story, bub? You go around saving all the party places at night or is this just a one time thing? And look, I get that I'm pretty and desirable and all that jazz but holding a nice, innocent girl like myself in this position is just a _little _bit suggestive, don't yah think~? Care to loosen your grip a bit?"

Adam didn't falter in the slightest, cooly commenting, "Seeing as how there's no guarantee whatsoever that this 'pretty and desirable' girl won't immediately attempt to attack once I release her...I don't think I will. In fact maybe I'll just wait for the police to arrive and hand over an agitator and destroyer of private property. Witnesses don't lie."

A bluff on his part-like Hell he was going to remain anywhere remotely close to law enforcement-but his threat seemed to reach Yang, the fire covering her body flickering out alongside a petulant grumble.

"Urg, _fine. _Geez, way to go and ruin a girl's night. Can't you at least let me talk to Junior again, I gotta ask him something. And maybe this time he'll _listen."_

"Considering you just destroyed a significant part of his livelihood, you'll be lucky if he doesn't put a restraining order on you and charge for monetary damages. I'm ignoring the part where you physically assaulted him as well."

Once more appearing annoyed the blonde retorted, "It's important."

"And so is not aggravating the local law enforcement. Junior has friends, you know. And you won't have won any of them over with this little rampage of yours. Call it a night or face the consequences of your decisions."

For a few seconds Adam was fairly certain he was going to have to knock the young woman unconscious before getting her to leave...and the fight left her eyes, a disgruntled sigh accompanied by complaints of, "What a freakin' funsucker you are. Attitude like that I have trouble believing you were here for the party."

He had no desire to tell her just how right about that she was.

"I was, until a certain someone came and ruined it."

"Sure, whatever. Hey, are you finally gonna let me go now? Because I'm starting to wonder if maybe you really are getting a rise out of holding me dirty like this."

"I'm not interested in Humans."

Yang's voice took on a smug lilt.

"You suuuuure? Because that's not what I feel~!"

Surprising Adam in a wholly unexpected way Yang suddenly thrust her rear into his crotch, rubbing up and down his pants-

-and to the Faunus' dismay he realized something he hadn't noticed while negotiating with the Huntress in training, something the unexpected tightness in his groin as the girl dug her body into his highlighted.

He was hard.

Jumping backwards as if stung while simultaneously shoving Yang away Adam swiftly retorted, "Don't get ahead of yourself, it's just a normal reaction!"

A type of comprehension that he did _not _like appeared on Yang's face, features lighting up like a festival at night as she began to giggle, a giggle that turned into full blown hysterics as she doubled over, holding her stomach.

"O-oh my god! Y-you're _totally _a cherry boy, aren't you?! Hahaha! The badass, too cool for school fighter is a _virgin _who gets shy about popping a boner! That's freaking _great!"_

…

Leader of one of the most powerful militant organizations in Remnant outside of the Kingdom's standing forces. Master swordsman who had taken on Hunters and Huntresses in single combat and won. Charismatic commander who had a reputation for success and inspiring loyalty. And now chosen representative of Gods who had deemed him the most worthy to carry some kind of torch and avert one of the worst disasters Remnant had seen in recent memory.

This was Adam Tauros.

…

And right now, as the woman who had in one version of the future rammed a blade through his chest laughed and giggled at the fact that he had never once gotten _laid..._he mostly just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

_EXCUSE _him for being a bit too busy with the liberation of his people to shack up with someone!

Gathering what shreds of his dignity remained Adam stalked away from the still cackling girl and through the backdoor of Junior's club, deeming his part in keeping the establishment intact finished.

He had better things to do, or so he insisted to himself.

* * *

In fact the Faunus was so wrapped up in frustrated and aimless musings that he didn't even register the second pair of footsteps until the owner of said steps was practically right alongside him.

"Would you be less mopey if I said, from what I felt digging into my butt, that you were hung like a, shall we say...bull~?"

Adam's teeth grit hard enough that he was fairly certain they chipped.

"Why are you following me?"

Yang popped a cheery grin, replying, "Well because I'm still a little pissed about getting beaten back there in the club and teasing you to tears sounds like a pretty nice helping of payback."

The Faunus threateningly raised his sword, coldly remarking, "I can finish what I started, if you're that curious."

Rather than be cowed or aggressive towards his words Yang merely cupped her chin, staring pensively into his one good eye.

"Hmm...nope! I don't think you're gonna do that."

Adam was caught off guard by her flippant comment, dumbly saying, "What?"

"You _hard _of hearing now too? Heh, get it? But seriously, you don't strike me as the type to go around killing people for slights. Probably for serious stuff, but definitely not a mass murderer. So I feel pretty safe in saying no, I _don't _think you're gonna make me leave by force."

The Faunus could only blink.

"_There are several layers of irony, foreshadowing, truthfulness and mischaracterization in that one statement that I don't even want to _begin _to think about it."_

Shaking himself free of those thoughts Adam instead stated, "Interpretations of my personality aside, I'm not taking you home with me."

"Aww, why not?"

"_Because exposing a Huntress-in training or not-to a secret base full of criminals is a _bad _idea."_

"Because I don't want you knowing where I live! You strike me as the petty and driven type and I'd rather _not _have your ire played out upon my living quarters."

"Now who's the one throwing out interpretations of personality?"

"_The difference is I actually know hers, to an extent. Not that I can say so..."_

Merely running a hand through his hair in mounting frustration Adam tersely replied, "Look, allow me to be as clear and blunt as possible. I'm not interested in Humans. I don't want you following me. There, now leave me be."

Losing most of her good cheer and flippancy Yang stood straighter, cooly explaining, "Then let me be just as clear. I want you to show me how or where you learned to fight like that. Sure, it sucks, but I can admit you had me outclassed in every possible way out there. I want in on that."

…

The Faunus felt himself at a complete loss for words.

Not more than a few minutes ago he had felt a completely misplaced and irrational desire to see what the Human in front of him could accomplish under his tutelage, how high the Dragon could soar...and now he was being gifted that desire on a silver platter.

It was making him jumpy.

"...I am no teacher."

"_Now isn't _that _a blatant lie."_

"If you're gonna lie to my face, at least have the decency to make it a _good _lie."

And he'd been caught in less than a second.

"Fine. I am a teacher but I don't want you as my student. And monetary compensation won't change my mind."

Appearing frustrated for a moment Yang scowled...before a sly and alarming grin pulled at her lips.

"Not interested in money, huh? Well how about...me~?"

Her playful tone coincided with a flick of her hair and bend of her waist, highlighting generous curves that caused Adam to avert his eye.

"Not interested in Humans. Especially not ones that offer themselves out so easily."

"Geez, what a prude!"

"There's an appreciable difference between being a _prude _and being a person with some measure of self-"

"Yang? There you are, Yang!"

Both Human and Faunus blinked at the sudden voice that called out, sounding inordinately happy for being in a dump of an alley.

"Oh, hey, Rubes! Yeah, sorry for not letting you know I was over here, just had to track down this stick in the mud here."

"Yang! Be nice to strangers!"

Adam could only stare, brain morbidly amused that he had somehow crossed paths with the two people he had fully intended on _never_ crossing paths with, if only to make good on his deal not involve them.

"Hey, I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you, err...Mister...umm..."

Ruby Rose slowly faltered as she realized she had no idea what the Faunus' name was, casting a look that screamed, 'help me!' to her sister...who of course merely shrugged.

"Auros, since you clearly neglected to find out something so basic as a _name."_

"Yeah, I remember now! Ruby, meet Auros. He's the one who's going to offer me some extra lessons, riiiight~?"

"No, I'm-"

"HUH?! YOU GOT A PRIVATE TUTOR?!"

Adam bit back on a sigh and instead gazed at the newest arrival with a curious eye.

Ruby Rose had played prominently in his visions of the future and in all honesty he had briefly considered trying to bring her over to his side, either through force or argumentation.

He had quickly decided against it though, for a number of reasons. While her silver eyes would have been an incredible boon for his forces, her outlook on the world would have never meshed with his actions and ideals.

She was far too much of an idealist and innocent person to ever actually _agree _with him on anything, thus he had elected to let her do as she would, as per his words to her father and uncle.

Of _course _they would then have the misfortune to meet regardless.

…

She was a great deal smaller than he had first thought of her. He had seen images of the Human from the gifted memories, certainly...but the young woman before him seemed positively minuscule compared to the role she would later play.

Soft, pale skin with black and red hair that fell no further than her neck, a combat dress of the same coloration adorning her slim frame...and the eyes. The striking silver eyes that held within them the power to drive back the Grimm.

A shame he couldn't risk tutoring her in their usage.

"Yaaaang! Why did you get a super awesome guy to teach you and not invite me?! I'm the one who needs help, not you!"

"Heh, sorry, little sis. But it was just kinda a spur of the moment thing. But I'm sure Auros over there wouldn't mind taking on an extra student, right?"

Adam gave the two girls a dull glare.

"Yes, I would. I'm against taking on a _single _student. A pleasure meeting you two, goodbye now."

Quickly spinning on his heel the Faunus strode away-

-and an earsplitting squeal almost shattered his eardrums, the smaller Human practically teleporting to his side in a shower of rose petals as she stared with uncomfortable intensity at Wilt.

"Is...IS THAT AN OCKHAM BLADE?!"

Leaning away from the clearly deranged girl Adam slowly replied, "Yes. Why?"

"_Oh, right. Weapons enthusiast. And I just confirmed that I'm currently holding one of the rarest swords on all of Remnant. Dammit."_

The Faunus had to swiftly raise his prized blade high overhead, the tiny Human leaping upwards like a child with their favored toy held just out of reach, silver orbs manic and unblinking as she espoused, "How did you get one of those?! Rumor has it there's only a dozen or so in existence, did you buy it? Find it? Smith it? How sharp is it, the magazines say a powerful enough swing can cut even Atlesian steel composites but personally I'm not too sure of that but ohmigosh _please _just let me hold it!"

Now holding the squirming girl at arm's length by means of his palm over her face-now that it dissuaded her any-Adam turned to the highly amused Yang, biting out, "Are you going to help or watch?"

"Mmm, I think I'll watch. I mean, I _could _help if you agree to actually be a nice guy and show me your moves..."

"No."

Yang idly examined the back of her nails, musing, "Well I guess there's just nothing I can do to help you then."

"I could always just knock the two of you out and be on my way."

The blonde simply smirked, archly replying, "Oh sure, you _could _do that...buuuuuut-"

She cocked her gauntlet with a feral grin.

"I know you just so happen to like this club, remember~? Be a shame if a repeat offender were to pay a visit, don't yah think?"

…

"_Am...am I being blackmailed?"_

Staring in disbelief at the leering young woman Adam eventually gave a despairing sigh, still holding a rabid Ruby at bay.

"_Fine. _I'll agree to this idiotic deal if you get your sister to calm down and leave things at that."

"Done~!"

Yanking on the smaller girl's hood and causing her to sputter for air the White Fang commander had to wonder if he was getting too soft or letting his emotions get the better of him...first it was the damn salad and now it was acquiescing to some random Human's wishes. Wishes that would no doubt cause him grief further down the road.

Teaching the daughter of the man he had already showed his face too was a lit keg of fire Dust that he had apparently decided to stick his head into...and the worrying part was that he couldn't really feel all that regretful about it.

He was doing exactly what his teacher had always told him _not _to do, letting his emotions and whims dictate his actions.

…

He blamed Carl.

"Now Ruby, don't you have something to say to the nice man? _Not _to the weapon?"

Wrenching his attention back to the present Adam was greeted with the sight of a blushing Ruby scuffing the ground with her boot, shyly stating, "Eh heh heh...sorry about that. I'm not that good with people and I saw your weapon and I was like, 'ohmigosh, that's an Ockham line of blades!' and I kinda just, err...got distracted?"

Yang rolled her eyes and dragged her sister into the crook of her arm, adding, "She's a weapons geek and doesn't have much practice talking to strangers."

"Yaaaaang!"

Biting down a sigh Adam gruffly stated, "If that's all, I'll take my leave."

"Hold up there, horny~!"

Fighting down the wartime flashbacks to Neo's usual brand of horrific humor the bull Faunus gave Yang his best glare, the Huntress not faltering in the slightest as she pulled a slip of paper out from beneath her cleavage and handed it to him, playfully stating, "My Scroll number is on there. Call me within a week~!"

Glumly staring at it the Faunus replied, "And if I 'forget'?"

Yang tapped the side of the club with a bright smile.

"I know where to find you, and I know how to get your attention."

Locking what felt like the hundredth sigh that day behind a clenched jaw Adam tightly replied, "Point taken. Now goodbye."

"Uh, before you go can I see your...sword..."

Ruby practically deflated as the male stalked away at a rapid pace, leaving the two behind.

"Awww..."

Yang snickered and punched her sister's arm, remarking, "You really need to work on those social skills of yours, Rubes. You were _totally _freaking that guy out."

"Leave me alone...how did you even meet him anyway?"

"Eh, went to a club, got into a brawl, he put a stop to said brawl and now I _bull_ied him into teaching me his skills! There's still some time before the Beacon semester starts so hopefully I'll have an edge up on everyone else~! Oh, and once I've learned what I can I'm totally gonna punch his lights out."

Wincing at her sister's puns and then frowning at the admission Ruby groused, "That's so not fair! Why do you get to spend time with the guy who has the super awesome unique sword and I don't?!"

Obviously unconcerned the blonde glibly replied, "Well, why don't you come along with me then? I still haven't even figured out what I'm paying him with so it's not a big deal."

Ruby's eyes widened upon hearing that admission.

"Y-you haven't even decided how you'll pay him?!"

A familiar argument sprung up between the two as they left the alleyway, the younger sister freaked out by the older's willfulness as the older laughed at the younger's rigidity.


End file.
